The life of the primate continues
by J.Caesar
Summary: As the herdmembers continue with their lives, so does a known primate. Captain Gutt survived his encounter with the sirens and feels changed. But when he thinks to have released his feelings of hate and revenge, his path once again crosses with that of the herd. Will they believe he has changed, and does Gutt himself believe this as well? Post your opinion in the review!
1. Arrival of a familiar giant

_**Hi, this is my first story so please don't be too cruel in your reviews. I just want to give it a try. If you find some grammar errors, don't hesitate to tell me, English is not my mother language so I'll be glad to have some help with it now and then ^^ .Hope you'll enjoy the start of my story.**_

**1. Arrival of a familiar giant**

It was a bitter night. Most animals had sought shelter in caves, trees or burrows. Though the darkness looked sad this way, it was not as lifeless as one might think at first sight. At the beachside a strange black creature clambered ashore. It had a few bruises and a scar on its left arm in the shape of a half moon, which had to be a bite mark, but from what?

When it felt the sand under its feet and concluded it had reached dry land, it collapsed and sighed as a marathon runner who'd just finished his biggest course ever and was happy to finally have the time to take a break. The animal seemed to be sad, but it cannot be distinguished whether it were tears or drops of sea water on its cheeks.

After having laid down for a couple of minutes to catch its breath, it raised itself and headed further up the beach, looking around where it had washed up. Being able to act so quickly after getting out of the freezing water, we can only assume it to be warm blooded, and thus a mammal. Seeing a vast, dark forest and felt a warm wind coming from inland, it took a deep breath and went for the strange country that lie before him.

After a while walking, it had gotten slightly lighter. It was the time of day that most animals were still asleep yet it was light enough to see, when suddenly the dark-furred mammal stopped, looked at a nearby tree, made a leap hereby grabbing a branch and swung itself up the tree. Looking out over the landscape there was a huge variety of trees, there were falls that ended in a lake, cliffs, a magnificent view everyone could appreciate. Everyone but this strange creature it seemed. Jumping out of the tree, heading for the water it had just spotted.

Upon reaching the lake, he first checked whether nothing else was either in the vicinity of the lake that might see him. Then he hopped towards the water's edge and drank. The water felt as a divine fluid after that horrible period he spent on the sea with nothing to drink. The water filled all corners of his mouth and he made a satisfied sound: "Aaah, just what I needed. Now I gotta find myself something to eat".

Searching the nearby growth for fruits and stuff he heard a rustle in the bush behind him. He turned around slowly and in one quick move he grabbed the unknown animal out of the bush which let out a cry surprising both him and the grabber who had now dropped the molehog on the ground. "What are you sneaking arou… wait", he stopped when he got a shock of recognition "You!?". As Louis almost stumbled trying to get up, not yet catching sight of his attacker he immediately knew the tone. When he turned he looked right into the eyes of a familiar giant primate: "You…" he said anxiously.

_**I'll be updating as soon as I got myself some nice idea's. If think that takes too long, post some idea's you think are good and I'll consider 'm ^^ .**_


	2. He's back

_**Here's part two. I tried keeping it as exciting as possible ^^. Enjoy folks!**_

**2. He's back. **

Louis became petrified with fear seeing the ape, he and the herd thought to be dead. He knew he would never make it into the ground in time, Gutt would grab him and slit his throat before he could get one claw in the sand. He was so scared he couldn't think straight so came to the only possible conclusion: he was going to die.

Gutts reasoning at the moment was as clear as it was clouded. The first action he would've done many months ago, was to kill the molehog at this instant, yet he didn't. Why didn't he feel the urge to silence this enemy of his? He was convinced he did want to end this creatures life, but something hold him back. Trying to make up his mind he just stood there with a puzzling face staring at his frightened foe.

Louis got over some of his first sight shock and decided to try and buy some time, hoping someone would find him before this monkey seized his chance of killing him.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you a similar question"

"C-c-can you, I mean, why would you do that?"

"Feeling a bit scared are you… hero?"

Louis noticed Gutt still using the same mocking tone as he had done when they first met on his ship.

"N-n-no, well a b-bit maybe"

He smiled nervously, but Gutt showed no sign of friendliness whatsoever, so his smile vanished just as quickly as it came.

"If you are here, does that mean that the mammoth is here too?"

The captain felt a rage building inside of him.

"No they are not" Louis replied firm.

This sudden burst made Gutt even more angry.

"Don't lie to me, I know he is!"

"A-a-and what if they a-a-are here?" Louis lost his confidence already.

He hit the nail right on the head, Gutt didn't know what to do either. Since the defeat he suffered against the herd and Granny's whale he had no ship nor crew left. Now he would have to face the mammoth and his friends alone, leaving him outnumbered. If he did attack them he'd lose easily, but if he'd turn back, now that they are so close, they slip through his grasp and he may not find them again in the future and he'd lose his chance of vengeance as well. He hadn't realize this impasse until now. He concluded that leaving it up to the molehog's memories and imagination would be the best solution right now.

"Do you really want to know the answer, hero?" he said with an evil grin, showing his teeth.

Louis knew indeed the answer, yet he hadn't seen or heard any friends so far and clinging to ever possibility of buying time.

"I'm a-a-all ears …"

Gutt didn't know why this tiny creature didn't annoy him as much as he'd think he would, but he still felt very angry about him messing up his payback on the mammoth family . He told himself he should use his opportunity to finish him off right now, but he was weirdly enough impressed that this little fellow indeed had had the guts to stand up against him and his crew. Then he was awoken from his mental struggle by a scream.

"Loooooouis! Are you here Louis?"

Peaches had reached the lake, in search of her friend.

Louis heaved a sigh of relief, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Think you're safe now, do you" Gutt whispered minacious. "let me get you back to reality, mate. If you tell any of your friends you've seen me here, these will be the last things your furry mammoth friend is going to see…" showing Louis his sharp claws, for which Gutt received his name.

Louis gulped, he felt his throat getting dry thinking of what Gutt's nails could inflict on the girl he loved so much.

"Now go to her, and remember you were just looking for fruit, understood?" Gutt sounded less friendlier by the minute.

Louis was still thinking about Peaches and didn't hear every word the ape just spoke.

"W-w-what …"

"Loooooouis!" Peaches, still looking for her friend, farther away then before

"Understood?" Gutt spoke a little harder, placing his claw under Louis' chin.

"Y-y-yes sir, I'll …"

"Then go" Gutt pushed him out of the bush before he could finish his words.

"Louis! Oh I finally found you" Peaches gave him a hug with her trunk.

"Hey, yea. Here I am, hehehe." Louis laughed nervously.

"What were you doing there?" She asked.

"Oh nothing special, just searching for some roots that's all."

"Find any?"

"Afraid not" he said smiling.

"Maybe you just gotta try a little harder, let me see"

She was already heading for the bush.

"NO!"

She stopped and turned to her pal.

"Why not? Is there something you're not telling me Louis?"

"Of course not, I mean, forget it, there's nothing there…"

But she already stepped through the bush.

'Oh no' Louis sprinted after her.

"Louis, were you trying to keep this hidden from me?"

She hold out a big pineapple and had a questioning look on her face.

"What? I-I eh, yea. You got me, hehe" Louis smiled a bit.

"Tsk, when do you learn Louis, you can't hide anything from me"

The teenager handed him the pineapple and walked away, proud she knew all about her friend's secrets and behavior. Louis stood there for a little while.

"Are you coming or do you want some time alone with you fruit" She said chuckling.

"No, I mean, yes I'm coming"

Louis followed her friend. 'Oof, that was close' he thought, but he hadn't forgotten the image of Gutt slicing Peaches' neck. He hoped never seeing that ape again, but he knew for sure that this meeting was merely a start of what was going to happen.

_**That's it for now. Will Louis be able to keep his secret? Right now, it is as much a mystery to you as it is to me. I'll be updating as soon as I thought of a nice way to continue this storyline.**_


	3. Louis' secret

_**Hope you guys like the next part. I know this story is about Gutt but I like changing points of view ^^. So here's the third part.**_

**3. Louis' secret **

Watching the molehog and the mammoth leave the lake is a dark figure sitting high in a tree.

"That pineapple was a brilliant way of preventing that guy from betraying me" Gutt said to himself.

He looked around whether there was nobody else who might see him and then jumped out of the tree on the ground. With the idea of finding shelter in mind he headed back to the beach intending to avoid any other unwanted encounters. Perhaps he might find something to eat on the his way there? Hearing his tummy complaining he decided to take the long route have a better chance of finding food.

.

Meanwhile Peaches and Louis returned at the herds sleeping ground where most of them were now awake. There was Manny discussing with Ellie, Sid still lying on the floor sleeping, Crash and Eddie burying the ignorant sloths body and Granny testing her new teeth on some fruit. But where could those sabers be?

"Where is uncle Diego and aunt Shira?" Peaches asked.

"They went for a stroll together" Ellie said making air quotes at the word stroll.

"Okay, I really don't wanna think about that" Peaches said, pulling a face of disgust.

Louis who came with her had remained silent during the entire walk back from the lake. Peaches thought it to be because of her finding his piece of fruit and tried to cheer him up by making fun of it, as every teenager would've.

"Oh come on Louis. I'm sure that pineapple already had herself a fancy berryboy"

"What are you talking about?" he said awakening from his imaginations about Gutts plan.

"You fruity girlfriend" She teased.

"Could you stop the fruit jokes Peaches, this is serious" he said irritated.

"What is? Your lunch?" She asked in an innocent way.

Only then Louis figured he'd almost gave away his secret and thereby might endanger Peaches if he did.

"Oh just leave me alone" he said evasively.

"Louis, wha… "

"Just, stop Peaches, okay?" he yelled and wandered into the forest, alone.

Manny and Ellie had dropped their discussion and overheard their argue.

"Don't worry sweety, it'll be just fine" Ellie tried comforting her daughter who felt sad because Louis had never just screamed at her before.

'What have I done wrong' she thought.

And as if their minds were connected, and perhaps they are, her mother said:

"I'm sure it's nothing you can blame yourself".

"That's not something this lousy grandson a' mine can say" Granny complained, poking Sids head with her stick. As he woke up he realized that his head was the only part left above ground.

"Mmm, humpf? Hey, what is this?" he asked a little sleepy but mad.

"Oh yea, sweet bro"

"Really sweet bro"

Crash and Eddie did a fancy handshake and walked away.

"You can't leave me this way, come back!" Sid shouted, but it had no effect.

"Ya own fault, lazy pig! Shouldda gotten up earla!" Granny yelled in his ear and she too left Sid alone in the ground. Sid became desperately as he saw the mammoths leave as well.

"Can somebody please get me out of here, please?!"

"Oh sorry Sid" Manny came over and pulled his friend from the soil.

"Thanks buddy, I won't forget this" he said, hoping it sounded grateful.

"Give it a day and it's gone I'm sure" Manny said and went off to catch up with Ellie and Peaches.

.

Louis who'd wandered off earlier now stood at the beach, looking out over the ocean. 'Would he still have that ship of his out there' he tried to remember more, 'or that scary crew'. The idea of the armed crew sailing over to him sent a shiver down his spine.

"Should I tell the others, or just hope the captain stays away?" he said. "No, I'm sure he plans his attack right now. Or is he looking at me right now waiting for me telling them and finding a reason to hurt Peaches."

Preoccupied about this, he did not know what captain Gutt was actually doing at this moment.

.

"Crunch, Mwam, nam. "

The sound of fruits crushing between teeth was clearly to be heard through the entire cave. Not so far from Louis was contemplating what to do was a small cave. If you didn't know it was there you probably wouldn't see it, but there was one animal who knew it was there. It was hidden between some rocks halfway down the cliffs that ended up in the sea.

"Hmm, ah, scronsj, crunch"

Gutt was eating the food he'd gathered. He'd put his feelings of hate and anger from his talk with Louis aside and had gone for food. Now that he ate the fruit he wanted he dropped the rest in the ocean to prevent a creature from picking up the smell which might led them to his shelter. He thought it to be wise to stay in the cave during daylight. He wouldn't risk running into another herd member. But then he heard a familiar voice.

"So you like this view?"

"Yea, don't you?"

Gutt knew the animals and that if they'd discover him here, he'd be a dead ape, so he sneaked silently to the edge of the cave to listen more closely to the conversation. They were standing above his cave standing on the edge of the rocks.

"Well, I guess" Diego answered.

"You guess? Don't you know which things you do like and which you don't?" Shira demanded.

"Well, I like this place so I think I like the view from it as well".

"I like the sea. I think that's a reason why I joined Gutt"

"_A_ reason or _the_ reason?"

"A reason, there were surely more, but I'm not gonna tell a softy like you" she poked him when saying softy, knowing that it would agitate him even more.

"Is that so, kitty" Diego tried to poke back, but as agile as she was Shira jumped up, evading the attempted poke and teased him more.

"Ha, you gotta be faster than that softy!"

Shira ran off leaving him in the dust she kicked up.

"Ah, I hate it when she does that" and he sprints after her.

Gutt caught himself chuckling about the two teasing each other. Realizing this he stops and wanders why he was laughing. Has being on land a bad influence on his behavior? 'No that cannot be it' he stated, which makes him wonder what does. Normally he'd like seeing his enemies perish, not seeing them bicker. He tried to imagine Diego being fed to the sharks, but oddly enough he can't picture it. Perhaps he's just tired and assuming this to be the cause he lies down in his cave and tries to get some sleep.

"Tonight I think I'll try finding where they are residing" he states, "and then I'll plan my revenge".

But the thought of revenge did not comfort him. After an hour when he eventually did fall asleep he wasn't thinking about revenge, but about his former crew… his former friends…

_**That is it for this chapter. I'll be updating soon I think, when I know what Gutt is going to do in this night :) , maybe he finds more than he was looking for? Who knows… **_


	4. A disturbing night walk

_**Voila! Chapter 4. I try to keep up the excitement rate a bit, so I hope you'll enjoy this story.**_

**4. A disturbing night walk **

When Gutt woke up, he'd felt more relaxed than ever. He didn't exactly know why, but it didn't matter to him much as it was already dark and he'd planned to go scouting the area tonight. He got up, stretched his entire body before walking to the end of his hideout. Then as stuck by lightning he stopped, realizing that if someone was, by accident, standing above him looking down, his little house might be found.

He stood for a minute, listening whether he heard a thing and then quietly climbed up the cliff. First he peeped over the edge of the cliff. Nothing to see…

'Good let's hope it stays that way' he thought and he swung onto the cliff and moved into the forest.

Wandering through the bushes he avoided all open spaces he came across, being afraid that some animal might still be awake and would see him if he'd walk out in the open. He devised what he was going to do if he did find another inhabitant. He would surely be recognized, as nearly every beast saw him threatening the mammoth family and they'd surely all despised him for that.

'I can simply rip them open to keep them from making noise' though thinking this to be the only option to do if the situation _does_ occur, he got concerned.

'_Kill them, ha, like you did to that molehog?'_ said a voice in his head.

It was true, why didn't he kill the tiny man that messed up his entire plan of vengeance? Was he not fit anymore to be a pirate? No, he was looking for the mammoths to plan their demise, he was still a coldblooded pirate that's for sure.

'_Is that so, captain? Are you still a pirate?_' the voice nagged.

"Yes I still am" he reassured himself.

'_Then why let the enemy get away?'_

"I didn't, I threatened to take his life" he said, getting angry at his own thoughts.

'_Are you sure of that?'_

"Yes… wait no I didn't, or did I?"

'_You're getting weak, Gutt'_ the voice taunted.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" he said loud. It scared him, how could he be so stupid to talk so hard that he might give himself away. He kept low and remained motionless, trying to hear whether he had spooked anything. The night kept quiet though, but he was still worried.

"I gotta stop arguing with myself" he whispered. "All this time alone is testing my common sense".

When he set his first step, he noticed a rustle behind him and he felt a shiver. Did he fancied it or was there a true sound? He had just been discussing with a voice in his head, so he thought it this too be fictive and he went on.

Then again he heard the noise. It felt like he was being followed so he on the sudden he started to run. He grabbed a branch, tried to swing, *_Crack_* it broke. Still running away from whatever was chasing him, he threw the stick backwards and tried to accelerate. Because of his own increased breathing he couldn't tell if he was still being chased. When a couple of big rocks came in sight, he slowed down and hid between them. Holding his breath he hearkened.

*_silence_*

A silent night just as before. 'phew, that was close'. Just when he thought it to be safe to come out he heard footsteps. He ducked back between the rocks and tried to locate the origin.

He smelled something horrible, a smell he could only identify as one of Boris' mud baths.

He remembered how Boris always used to head inland when they were anchored and came back filthy as can be. 'Pigs are supposed, groink, to be dirty' he said when the crew turned away because of the stench.

Then an awkwardly formed silhouette appeared and stopped a few feet from his rock formation. The smell was now evidently coming from that thing and Gutt was sure it couldn't be anything else then a sloth.

"GROAAAR!"

A loud snarl blew the sloth down and Gutt recoiled a bit too.

"Haha, got ya Sid"

Another silhouette turned up, from a saber as his teeth were clearly distinguishable.

'It's gotta be that saber and his stinky friend again' Gutt recalled.

"What did you do that for?" Sid said, still shocked.

"It's one of a few favors I had to return" Diego replied.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"What _didn't_ you do, actually"

"Hehehe, yea", the sloth sounded definitely guilty "So that's why you have followed me?"

"Yes, and I wanted to know what a sloth like you is going to do in the middle of the night" Diego asked.

"Isn't that my own business?" Sid said defensively.

"Since when do you have business in which you do not involve the rest of us?"

The sloth now stood partially in a beam of moonlight that wasn't filtered by the treetops and his yellowish fur reflected that light as best it could.

"Good point, yea, I think I can tell you, but you have to keep it secret"

"Tell it tomorrow, let's just go to bed now, shall we?"

"Hmm yea, good i-haaaaa-dea" Sid yawned.

"Come on, I'm not gonna carry you if you fall asleep here"

The two friends walked away.

Gutt who'd overheard the entire conversation was now curious what that filthy thing was indeed up to in at this dark hour. He got up and followed his enemies on a distance. They reached an open space, he couldn't follow here, it was too easy for him to be seen. He gazed hoping to find out their destination. They entered the forest on the other side of the plain.

"Darn it" he grumbled.

He waited a little longer before he was going to cross the open. He saw a giant rock slightly to the right, where he could hide if necessary. He stood up, checked one time and decided to go for it when he felt something sharp poking his back.

" Hold it mate, where do ya think ya 're goin'? "

**What is the sharp thing and who is it that's holding it? It will all become clear in the next chapter…**


	5. Friends reunited

_**Chapter five. If you've seen the movie Ice Age 4, you know Silas has a French accent, but if I try converting his text to that accent it becomes really hard to understand, so I'll leave out the 'h' since French people don't say it, but you have to try imagine the rest yourself ^^ . [ Silas: 'Merci pour votre understandieng, readeurs' ]**_

**5. Friends reunited **

With the sharp edge poking his back the worst possible scenarios ran through Gutts mind.

'What if it was a friend of those mammoths, or worse, what if it _was _a mammoth.'

Though the voice sounded familiar, it was all but friendly so Gutt knew a quick look back wouldn't be such a good idea. Then he realized it was still very dark even on the edge of this open field, probably making it hard to link his shape to that of the notorious captain Gutt, master of the seas. In addition, he was still leaning on his hands, so the attacker might not know he big he actually was. He knew that if he would stand on his legs only, he might appear more dangerous and give him a chance to turn the tables on the attacker. Weighing his chances to get the control of the situation, he heard a second person.

"Turn around slowly" said a French-accented voice.

If what Gutt recalled was true, then he couldn't be having more luck today.

"Silas?" Gutt turned around to see whether he was right to have heard the bird that used to scout the seas for him.

"Mon capitan!"

"Aw, sorry capt'n, didn't knew ya'd be here" said the kangaroo that was holding a spear. The bird sat on her shoulder.

He was right, it were his mates. But being right isn't the only thing that made Gutt happy. He was more satisfied with the fact that his crew was still alive.

" 'ow did you get 'ere, capitan?"

"Well it's a long story, but I'm glad to finally see friendly faces again."

Gutt gave both Raz and Silas a hug, but realizing that's not something pirates do he let them go and they gave him a questioning look.

"Everythin' alright, capt'n?"

Raz was surprised by this sudden burst of friendliness. She couldn't remember ever had anything else than a shoulder pat, or a 'good work'. Gutt didn't know what came over him either, but he felt a bit ashamed and he feared they now might think of him as a worthless, emotional wreck. But at that point, he was wrong.

"We missed you too, mon capitan" Silas replied with a smile.

"But how did you find me? I thought you hadn't, well… gotten out anymore after the whale blown almost everyone of the ship."

"Well, it's quite a story too, but I think we'd best find ourselves a roof first" Raz answered him.

"I know just the place, follow me" Gutt said.

"Just as in the old days, mon capitan" Silas said, now landing on his shoulder.

.

Once they've gotten to the cliff cave, they made a fire to warm up a bit and they looked at each other wondering who's going to tell their tale first. This silence reminded Gutt of the ones they had on board when there was nothing around to plunder and they hadn't got a thing to do and although it felt to him as a comfortable silence, he was the first to break it.

"After you were thrown of the ship, what happened?"

"I was lucky to be landin' on a chunk of ice. Well, lucky isn't the right word, ya know, ice isn't the softest place to be landin', but I wouldn't be drownin' that way."

"I did 'it the water, but I can float so it wasn't un grande problème… I couldn't fly for a day or two because of my bruised wing" Silas answered knowing Gutt was going to ask why he didn't simply flew.

"And the others? Have you seen what happened to them?"

"Nah, sorry capt'n. I hadn't even found Silas until recently."

"Oui, as I had drifted to a nearby rock I saw Raz, but couldn't reach 'er yet."

"He caught up wit' me a day or what later."

"We got on this island not so long ago" Silas explained, "we'd been drifting for quite a while, and I kept looking out for land, until I spotted this one and we peddled over. It was just getting dark as we finally reached true land.

"We had been foragin' fruit for a while, till…" Raz didn't finish and looked at Silas.

Silas didn't know either if it was wise to tell their captain.

"Until…?" Gutt asked inquisitively.

The two crewmembers exchanged glances. They knew their captain was stubborn and he might drag them into his maelstrom of hate in which they could end up severely injured, again.

"You came across one of those herd guys? " Gutt guessed and by the stunned look on his friends' faces he knew he was right.

"Well yea, how did ya know capt'n?" Raz asked, getting a bit nervous. If Gutt knew they were here he could also have thought of another plan for revenge.

"I've seen them too" Gutt said disappointed.

"What's wrong, capt'n? Ya're not getting down on somethin' are ya?" Raz who had expected an outburst of anger now saw a Gutt she hadn't seen before: a sad one.

"No I'm fine, don't bother it" Gutt said.

Silas thought changing the subject might get his old captains mood back.

"Well it wasn't long after that, when we saw another wanderer of night."

Gutt drew a smile, knowing his friend meant him.

"Yea, we'd followed ya, when suddenly you stopped and lay down. We thought that ya might have noticed us."

"And apparently you did, since you ran off"

"We'd trouble keepin' up with ya" Raz laughed.

Gutt laughed too, but he was also glad they were following him for quite a while and that it wasn't him arguing with the voice in his head that had given him away.

"I had to follow you from the air, but then I'd lost you near the rocks." Silas went on. "Then I saw other animals and flew back to warn Raz."

"The sloth and the tiger" Gutt filled in and Silas nodded.

"It was after they' d gone, we saw ya get out a' the rocks."

"And a few minutes later when we knew the tiger and the sloth were gone we addressed you, mon capitan"

Gutt smiled, but he wasn't the only one now. All three were glad to have found each other.

"But what happened to you, capt'n?" Raz looked curious.

Gutt told them about his fight with Manny and ending up getting thrown to the sirens. How he had to fight himself a way out of there and he exaggerated a bit to restore his image from the blow it had received after he embracing his crew. Raz and Silas listened and were impressed by the power their captain possessed, but most of all, they were happy to have be back with him again. Although Gutt tried to hide his happiness, the sudden hug he'd given them that night gave away that he was indeed glad to see his crew back. And Gutt may like it or not, but his friends knew that too.

_**Gutt isn't alone anymore. Lucky for him and for me, cause I don't want to picture him being a mental defective that keeps talking with voices in his head. I hope you liked it! What will happen now they've found each other? We'll see it next time…**_


	6. The scare mask

_**This is the next one. Enjoy!**_

**6. The scare mask.**

When the piratefriends woke up, the sun was already shining and most animals were likely already strolling around the island. Gutt knew it would to be too dangerous to go out during daylight so they spent almost their entire time in the cave. Silas though went out to explore the area. It was the birds former duty to know everything what was happening or what was going to happen and his inquisitive nature made him even better at this job.

If they were to be discovered, it was game over for the crew so Silas did the best he could looking like an ordinary bird, thereby removing his head wrap. Gutt has always trusted on his beaked buddy, so he knew that in this time of secrecy Silas would not fail him. As he and Raz watched their friend fly away, they were both looking at one another with the same thought:

'So, what do _we_ do in the meantime?'

.

"Ta-taa!"

Sid removed a few branches that lay over a strange wooden construction. It was hidden at the entrance of a tunnel, which they knew, was very deep. The sloth looked proud at his feline friend. Everybody knew the tunnel was here, including Diego, though he couldn't remember all that trash being here too.

"Wow, you made a pile! Congrats Sid" Diego remarked sarcastically, when the sloth looked at him hopefully to appreciate his work. Sids smile disappeared.

"It's not just a pile, it's something more."

"Ah yes, now I see, it's a pile... of wood!"

Sid sighed, "no, it's a creation of mine."

Diego tried to recognize something in the junk that lie before him, yet there was nothing he could classify as having a purpose.

"Ehm... what is your creation? "

"This is my super scare mask"

Diego looked at the instable construction and wasn't able to compare it to the thing Sid thought to have made.

"This is a mask?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a resemblance of Rudy, that white monster of terror."

Diego looked at the rubble and saw that there was indeed an element that one might interpret as the jaws of a beast.

"Haha, really Sid. This is ridiculous, even for your standards."

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of this brilliant plan to get Crash and Eddie back." Sid said, disappointed that his buddy didn't see the ingenuity of his idea.

"Whoa, wait a sec Sid. What did you say?"

"That you're jealous"

"No after that"

"A brilliant plan?"

"No, about fooling Crash and Eddie."

"Yea, so what? You don't like it anyway" Sid said insulted.

"I do now"

Sid looked surprised at Diego, who showed a renewed interest in his invention.

"You... you want to help?" Sid looked grateful.

"Sure Sid, those little buggers need a lesson" Diego smiled when he thought of how scared Crash and Eddie were going to if they found themselves eye to eye with Buck's favourite enemy.

"But Sid, I think we do need to make some adjustments"

They both had a look at the malformed structure. It was indeed not much like the fearsome dinosaur.

"Yes, well, I can't be good at everything" Sid said with a grin.

"Is it okay if I bring Manny here? I'm sure he wants to help us."

"Well okay, but nobody else! I don't want it to be getting suspicious" Sid warned him.

"Don't worry, I won't" Diego shouted, already running away.

Watching his friend leave he thought whether it was wise to involve Manny in all this. The opossums were after all his brothers in law. He hoped Manny nor Diego would tell anyone else. He didn't want more animals to know. What he didn't know is that the plan has already reached another animal. One who had been listening to the conversation between the sloth and the saber. One of whom nobody knew he was there. One who was sitting in a nearby tree for the entire time.

.

Diego was keeping a steady pace, though wasn't really running. He knew where to find his big mammoth friend, at least he thought he did so that was kind of the only thing in his mind. He was really surprised when he suddenly felt an extra weight on his back forcing him to the ground.

"Ha, gotcha!" said a female voice.

Shira was standing on his back, smiling. She clearly enjoyed having him on the floor. Diego hadn't seen nor heard her coming. She was really good, he had to admit that.

"Shira, I'm busy right now." Diego responded, agitated that she caught him off guard.

"Busy? Ha, how can you be too busy for me?" Shira teased him.

Diego looked shy. Though it was appealing to have a little fun with her, he'd promised Sid to get Manny and help with his project.

"I, eh... I really can't right now"

"Ow..." Shira looked disappointed and stepped of his back. "Why not?"

"Well, it's eh " Diego told Sid not to reveal his secret to any other than the brown mastodon, "it's more of a guy thing"

"A guy thing, hum? " She rolled her eyes. "Sure"

"Really? Thanks for your understanding, Shira. See ya!" Diego took off.

"But, I... Diego!" Shira was stunned. "Owwww" She sighed mad, when she saw her friend leave and not having the chance to question him any further. Perhaps she had to find out for herself then, and she gave chase.

.

When the orange sabertooth reached the herd, they were on an open area between the trees. Manny and Ellie were once again discussing about Peaches, Granny shredding some fruit with her new teeth and Crash and Eddie were in the tree above her, deciding what to drop on her head first.

"Manny, you know Peaches doesn't like it when you try to spoil her plans" Diego heard Ellie saying."

"You know that Peaches isn't gonna stop me from doing so."

"No, that's why I am trying now."

"Hey guys?" Diego was now within range and thought it to be for the best not to take part in this conversation so got to business straight away. "Manny, Sid needs you."

"Again..." the male mammoth didn't seem eager to get up to lend a hand, or in his case, trunk.

"Believe me, this time it's worth it" Diego grinned.

"Is that so?" Ellie had gotten curious, more than Diego wanted.

"No, it's not suited for mothers. More of a man-to-man talk actually."

"Uhuh" Ellie drew the exact same face Shira did, making the cat uncomfortable.

"Just come with me, buddy."

"I'm going, relax."

Manny got up in a slow motion, most teenagers do when they need to go to school. They heard Granny shrieking.

"Come over here, you little rats, then I'll give ya some fun with my stick!"

She was soaked with juice from a tomato-like berry the opossums dropped on her head and they were now laughing from the tree. The others sighed looking at the daily scene.

"Well, let's go, we don't want to keep Sid waiting" Diego said.

"Since when " Manny replied, and they both laughed as the two friends wandered into the woods. When they'd left the open spot Shira came out of a nearby bush and walked towards Ellie.

"He girl, where've you been?" Ellie asked.

"Do you know what their plan is?"

"No, I wasn't allowed to. It was..."

"More of a guy thing?" Shira interrupted her, but Ellie nodded. "Guy thing or not, I'm going to find out."

"If you do find out, please don't hesitate to tell me as well."

"Course, I won't forget you" Shira smiled. She knew Ellie never chased, sneaked or followed anyone, yet somehow knew everything about every herdmember. Shira was just about to follow the men into the forest when she noticed a bird ascend from a nearby tree. It went in the same direction as Diego and Manny. She blinked. Did she fancied it, or did that bird look familiar in some way? Strange...

_**Did Shira recognize the bird? Will she discover Sids plan? We will find out next time.**_


	7. The spy

_**My next chapter is here. I hope you guys like the story so far, I try my best to keep it thrilling.**_

**7. The spy**

"So, what's this all about"

The brown furry giant looked at the cat, who had nearly dragged him away from his wife. He was told that Sid needed help, but he never knew for what or where.

"Well, Sid had this plan..."

"Whoa, Sid had a plan? You said he needed help."

"Yea, with the plan. You see, it's... hey Manny?!"

The mammoth had turned around and headed back.

"He's not gonna get me into one of his stupid ideas again."

"Manny listen..."

He heard a rustle in a bush.

"No, no, no! I won't listen!"

"Let me first tell you the plan. It's better than his usual cr... better than usual." Diego thought it would be better not to give Manny any more reason to walk away. "Trust me, if you still don't like it then, you can blame me for it"

"I'll blame you anyway."

"Deal, so will you come now?"

"Okay, fine. "

They walked away.

"Oh Diego, there's something else I think you should know."

As they got out of sight, the bush rustled again and a silver fur came out.

"Damn, almost got it" Shira whispered. She followed them again.

They hadn't gone that far when they stopped again.

"If what you say is true, I'd better tell you the plan now" Diego said.

'Yea, you better do that' Shira thought.

"Sid plans to... and this must be kept strictly secret."

"You got my word" Manny hold out his trunk as if swearing an oath.

"Sid intends to ask Shira to marry him."

Shira gasped, 'WHAT?!'

"Well, I think they look perfect" Manny replied.

"Yea, pfff, they, pfff, they do" Diego seemed to be having trouble not to laugh.

The two friends tried to look at one another, but the idea of Sid offering flowers to Shira became too much. Then they burst out laughing and Shira knew she'd been fooled. Then she heard another soft giggle. She looked up and saw the same bird again.

"Shira, we were joking. Come out" Diego shouted in her direction.

The female saber came out, looking annoyed at the two laughing men in front of her.

"For how long?"

"Manny saw you, when he turned back."

"It was kind of accidental, but I saw someone was following us and Diego was pretty sure it could only be you."

Shira sighed. She was caught red-handed, well red-pawed is more likely.

"Why can't you just tell me."

"I promised Sid to tell no-one else than Manny."

"But I wanna help too" Shira said, trying to draw her most innocent smile. Diego clearly fell for it.

"Hmm, I'll ask Sid, but I can't promise anything yet" he said.

"Oh thanks, softy" Shira rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Diego blushed, "calling me softy won't help you very much."

"Alright children, let's go" Manny said, trying to avoid witnessing more interaction between his friends.

Before they went on, Shira stopped for an instant, looking up the tree again and checking all other trees too.

"What's wrong?" Diego stood next to her, now looking up too. There was nothing to see except branches.

"Oh nothing." Shira said evasively.

They moved on.

'Did I imagine it to be that bird again...' Shira never doubted her vision before, yet being with Diego has had an odd effect on her before. 'Hmm, guess I'm just seeing things' she concluded.

.

"Sid!" Diego shouted when they came to the tunnel.

"Ah you're back, so have you..." he froze when he saw Shira. "I can't believe it! You told her!" He turned his back on them, "And you call yourselves friends".

"No Sid, I haven't!" Diego said.

"No, I don't know anything yet" Shira supporting her mate, "but I'm curious to know".

Sid didn't turn, only mumbled something.

"Sid, can she join? She isn't close to any of the opossums, you know that."

"Hmm, okay" he admitted, still angry.

Diego explained the plan to both Shira and Manny, they agreed it would to be a good idea to take Crash and Eddie back. Shira wasn't part of the herd for long, but already knew that the two brothers were quite a pain to almost everyone. So far they'd merely teased her with kissing sounds when she and Diego were together, yet she has seen them in action with things like fruit throwing. Sid wasn't never angry for long and was glad to gain so much help. Manny suggested to secretly work on the trap.

"If we work on it in pairs, it won't be noticed" he spoke, "if we all vanish at the same time, it gets suspicious."

The circle of friends nodded.

They discussed about how to make the appearance more frightening. They explained to Shira who Rudy was and told about Buck too. After all she hadn't seen him either, though she could hardly believe it, a weasel battling a dinosaur.

While they were organizing a schedule who'd work when, she heard a flapping sound and saw a bird leave, the same one. She narrowed her eyes to have a better look and she felt a shock.

'That bird! I knew it looked familiar!'

Her heartbeat rose, she felt an unpleasant heat filling every corner of her body.

'No it can't be, was it really him? Was it really Silas?'

.

"I'm sooo bored."

"We could play another game?"

"Nah, I'm tired of it, capt'n" Raz sighed, they were both leaning against a stalagmite.

"Yea, after 2 hours of _I spy_ it isn't very funny anymore" Gutt admitted.

"When do ya think Silas will be back?"

"Allas, I have no idea. I'm afraid we have to wait."

"Yea and that's what I don't wanna do nomore"

She jumped up and hopped to the end of the cave. She looked out over the ocean. Then turning back to Gutt.

"Do ya think we gotta make a'selves a ship, capt'n?"

"I thought of it too, but how do we keep that hidden from the islanders? We cannot build it in one night, with only three of us."

"Well, we can find us some a' those dwarfs again, I'm sure they can be... persuaded" She laughed at her pun.

"No, those herdguys will come when they hear we're enslaving animals on the island."

"Ya, probably" Raz peered over the endless water.

Gutt knew it was possible to use the little creatures, but he hesitated before with the molehog. Perhaps it would bother him just as much when he had to force the hyraxes. Now that he contemplates the idea, the argument he made only to prevent further questions from the kangaroo, didn't seem so stupid. If the mammoth found out, he'd surely come for him. Now with _two_ deadly sabers at his side, they wouldn't stand a chance.

Gutt suddenly remembered Louis. He hoped he hadn't told them yet, cause if he did... 'No, he hasn't told anyone' Gutt reassured himself. 'Else he wouldn't be sitting here, would he?' No he still knew how to keep animals quiet and he grinned.

"Ay, capt'n!"

Gutt awoke from his deep thoughts. Raz sounded excited.

"It's Silas, he's comin' back!"

.

Louis was standing on the beach more often since he encountered Gutt. He had been dodging every conversation with Peaches, making her even more unhappy. She didn't understand why he was so mad. There had to be something more than just the pineapple, but every time she asked, he gave a hazy answer and took off.

Though she was having a hard time with their argue, Louis wasn't too happy as well. He couldn't sleep, when he closed his eyes he got the image of Gutts nails on Peaches' neck. He had to tell somebody, but who? And how could he prevent Gutt from finding out that he told anyone? He knew he had to find an animal that could keep a secret, that could tell him what to do. But who could he turn to, who would believe him?

_**Poor Louis, will he find an animal he can talk to? Does Silas know that Shira might be onto him? Will our heroes be able to keep their trap hidden from the opossum brothers? Maybe, we'll find out next time...**_


	8. A shared burden

_**Another one. Have fun! Don't forget about Silas' accent.**_

**8. A shared burden.**

The herdmembers were now on their way back to the open field. They were still talking about how they could make 'Rudy' more realistic and how to improve, except for one. Shira had been quiet since she saw the bird that, in her opinion, had to be Silas.

Whether or not to tell the others is the argument she was having with herself right now.

'Will they believe me?'

If they wouldn't believe her, it would badly damage her reputation and being a saber, reputation is everything.

"Hey Shira, why are so quiet?" Diego was now walking next to her.

As they were talking they reached the field again. Ellie was still there, but this time she sitting alone. Granny was sleeping in the shade and her brothers were nowhere to be found.

"Well... there is something that's troubling me" she hesitated, still thinking how to put it best.

"Which is?"

Upon seeing Ellie, Shira got an excellent escape plan.

"Ellie asked me to tell her the secret once I'd found out."

"Hmm, that is indeed a problem."

"What is a problem?" Sid walked up to them.

"Ellie wants to know everything Shira knows about our plan."

"Why don't you just tell her what Manny's going to tell her" Sid said with a smile.

"Which is?" Shira imagined Manny telling stories about dinosaurs and weasels like she was told.

"That I was stuck in the ice and he had to pull me out."

"Hmm, that actually does sound quite like you" Diego replied with a grin.

"Hehe, yea, thanks. I think..." Sid went over to Ellie.

"You know, for an honest guy, Manny does know how to lie to his lady" Shira said.

"Yea well, sometimes it's a white lie" Diego answered.

"Do all men of the herd lie to the women?"

"If it is necessary" Diego said, absent minded. He was following Sid odd way of depicting how he was supposed to be stuck and how Manny saved him.

"So you'll lie to me as well, if necessary?" Shira frowned.

"What, no that's not what I mean. I mean that, well, in this case..." Diego tried to apologize.

"Were the dinosaurs, a white lie too?"

"What? Rudy and Buck? No, they were real, a bit too real" Diego smiled.

Shira still didn't believe him, but smiled back.

"He buddy" Sid came over. "You know we're the first to work on the Rudomat"

"Rudomat?" Shira asked.

"Yea, the name is as brilliant as is the inventor, you know" Sid giggled.

Diego rolled his eyes. She smiled "Okay, take care" as the tiger and the sloth went off. Afterwards she realized how much she sounded like a mother, like Ellie. Being with these guys was really making her soft. She decided to go for a walk as she was pondering on the bird, was it truly Silas or had her eyes betrayed her?

.

"Interesting."

Captain Gutt scratched his chin. Silas had reported all he came to know about the sloth's plan, who was involved, etcetera and Gutt seemed to be on to something with this new info. Raz and Silas looked worried. Now that the captain knew his enemy was splitting up there was a chance to take 'm out one by one. This meant there was probably another revenge-based strategy inbound. They hadn't forgotten how they got banged up last time and they weren't so vengeful as their captain was. For that they didn't feel anything for another assault, but their anxiety seemed misplaced, which surprised both of them.

"Good, this way we have a smaller risk to cross them during daylight."

Though it was quite a relief it was very odd that Gutt the first thing he said wasn't about going for a battle they were most likely going to lose. He who'd once sailed the seven seas to find his enemy, no matter what the chances of failure and threatening every living creature that stood in his way, was now glad to have a chance of walking around an island unnoticed. Raz didn't know whether she liked this new approach or that she missed the all-slaying ape. Silas seemed to have no clue either.

"And what about the others? Will they be scattered around the isle or sticking together?"

"Most likely together, mon capitan."

"Excellent" he said rubbing his hands.

.

Louis had left the beach and walked inland. Still contemplating his secret and who to tell it to he wasn't focussed on the road. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one lacking attention.

*_Bonk*_

"Oof" and Louis fell on his back.

"Hey, watch were you're going."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, it's you. Hi."

He got up and saw a pair of sapphire eyes looking down on him. Diego was right, Shira's eyes were truly beautiful.

"I eh... I should be going" he said.

"Okay..." and they both moved on in opposite direction. But then the urge to ask for help got too much.

"He Shira, wait a sec" while he suddenly turned and walked back to her.

"Hmm?" she obviously had gone back to thinking about some problem of her own.

"What if, I mean I'm sure we got rid of him..." he waited a moment, "what if he did come back?"

"Who?"

"That captain Gutt" he said softly.

Shira felt a chill down her spine when he mentioned the name. Is it coincidence that now see thought to have seen Silas, Louis started thinking of Gutt?

"Why do you ask?"

"Yea, well, it's kind of difficult to explain."

"Don't tell me you've seen him around here, have you" she laughed nervously, she hoped more than knew he was going to say no. It was now that fear struck her heart.

"Actually I do" Louis said timidly.

"Gutt is here?" she nearly screamed.

"Sssssh, please don't say it out loud. If he finds out I've told anyone he'll kill Peaches" he said begging her to be quiet.

"Ah, so that's why you're so tense lately."

He gave her a little nod. "I don't know what to do and I was afraid nobody would believe me."

"What makes you say that I do?"

"You did seemed pretty scared when I told you."

"I wasn't scared!" Shira growled.

"No please, I didn't mean to insult you" Louis cringed.

"Sorry, merely a reflex. Didn't want to frighten you."

Louis got up.

"Are you absolutely sure it was him?"

"Yes, we even spoke to one another and he threatened to hurt Peaches, so you have to keep this to yourself. Promise?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you" he smiled grateful.

They walked back to the field. As they were walking for a while, they were both silent. Shira felt she had to tell him, he wasn't the only one that has seen a sign Gutt.

"I've seen one too."

"One?" Louis said.

"Yea, a crewmember."

"Who?"

"The bird he had, Silas."

"He has the entire crew with him?" he turned bleach.

"I don't know, but if he did wouldn't he have come already?"

"I guess..." He answered. The saber seemed confident about this last fact and Louis thought it to be good reasoning. "What do you think we should do right now?"

Shira stopped and looked at the cute little animal next to her. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how.

"I think it's for the best to keep this quiet for now, but keep your eyes open. If anything happens you tell me okay?"

"Ehm... okay" he said.

"And we speak about this with no-one else, okay?"

"I wouldn't dare, Peaches is gonna be in trouble if I do."

Shira noticed the molehog always placed Peaches' needs in front of his own. He really loved the teenage mammoth. As they got to the herd, they split up, but before that Shira turned around.

"He Louis, one more thing" she said.

He turned as well, "yes?"

"I think you should talk to Peaches, she's really upset 'bout you two arguing."

"Yes, I was already going to" he smiled and walked away.

Shira watched as he approached the mammoth and then decided they could use some privacy. She felt sorry for the little guy to be loaded with such a heavy burden.

'Damn, I really am becoming more and more of a wimp' she thought.

_**End of chapter 8! Can Shira and Louis find a solution? What does Gutt intend with the information? And will the herd be able to get the trap up and running? We'll see...**_


	9. Old newcomer

_**Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Had the story but forgot to update it xD. **_

**9. Old newcomer**

Louis and Peaches had settled their quarrel and that evening they were sitting on the top of a mountain. From there they could see the ocean, reflecting the sunlight of the descending sun giving it a bright red and orange colour. The sunset was a beautiful sight and they were both enjoying the view. It was Peaches who broke the silence.

"I love the sun going down, don't you?"

"Yes, it makes you forget all of your problems..." Louis relaxed for the first time since he crossed Gutt.

Sitting and admiring the view, they didn't notice the movement near the beach. A small animal had just set foot in the sand and sniffed the ground and after a full observation of everything in his visual field he walked into the woods.

Another strange visitor that might change the course of life for this island's inhabitants...

.

At the field the rest of the herd was relaxing. Ellie and Manny were lying under a tree bringing up memories, which no-one else wanted to hear. Granny was sitting at the fire with Sid, Diego and Shira. Crash and Eddie were still nowhere to be found.

"What have ya been doing all day Sidney? I needed ya this afternoon" Granny said.

"I was hanging out with a friend" he replied.

"Friend? Ha don't make me laugh, who wants to hang out with a lazy sloth like yaself?"

"Diego."

"Really, I think ya can find yaself much better company, tiger!" she gestured to Shira.

Diego looked down shy. Shira chuckled.

"So, tomorrow you're gonna help me find my favourite berries."

"What, no granny... Aw" Granny hit him with her cane.

"Ya're gonna help me find those berries, end a' discussion."

"Yes granny" he sighed.

"Now get me my teeth, I wanna eat this banana" she held out a mango.

"Granny, that's not a ... aw!" another hit, "Okay I'm going, I'm going".

As he was walking towards Granny's stuff he felt a grip around his ankle and he was lifted up with great force.

"Whoaaa"

Sid, now hanging at a rope upside down, heard two laughing voices.

"Wow, did you see him go."

"For sure he did."

Crash and Eddie walked past the dangling sloth and sat down near the fire. They spotted Granny too late.

"Aw"

"Oow"

Both were battered hard by the vicious stick.

"That's for ya throwin' fruit at me!" Granny shouted.

"Don't mean to interrupt anyone, but eh... Help!"

"This is the second time today Sid" Manny freed his friend.

"The second? No, it wasn't ... Oompf" he got stomped by the mammoth and recalled their pretext for working on the Rudomat. "Ah yes, the second time. Thanks buddy."

Ellie didn't seem to notice.

"Can't you two do anything else then annoy others?" She asked.

"We could do that,"

"But we simply don't."

The brothers often complete each other's sentences.

"Just know you're not making a lot of friends with it" she said.

"Rubbish, we got a lot of friends don't we bro?"

"Yea, like this one" Eddie popped up on Diego's shoulder.

"And this one" and Crash on Shira's.

The sabers almost simultaneously pushed the opossums off their backs.

"Oh, we're interrupting a private moment are we" Eddie sniggered.

"Diego's got a girlfriend" Crash added.

"Diego and Shira sitting in a tree, K I S S..." They both sang.

Just when Shira was about to hit them both, Diego held her back and grinned.

"Sorry boys, that joke's old news already."

"What?"

"Who?"

Diego pointed at Manny and Sid.

"Copyrights are mine, so knock it off" Manny said.

"Really?"

"Aw man, we got beaten."

The possums walked away, sniffing.

"Good thinking, softy" Shira admitted.

"Thanks."

"One would almost believe that you guys actually sung that song" Shira said laughing.

"Haha, yea almost..." Manny said and looked at Diego who drew an uncomfortable smile.

"Well at least they'll be keeping quiet for now" Ellie said.

The thought of an evening without Crash-and-Eddie-Jokes gave the group a satisfied feeling.

.

The sun had set and the amount of light the penetrated the treetops was minimized. As the night before, Gutt planned to go out now. He and Raz were making their way through the forest as Silas was flying above them to check for unwanted viewers, though it was hard for him to see sharp at night. A strong wind rose.

"What exactly is the plan, capt'n?" Raz asked.

"We go to find this 'invention' of the sloth" he answered.

"Why?"

"If what Silas says is true, then it has to look like a dinosaur, right?"

"Yea, so?"

"What makes a dinosaur lethal?"

"I don't know?" Raz had never seen a dinosaur, so couldn't image what this thing might look like.

"It's weapons" he grinned devilish.

"A dinosaur has weapons?" Raz only knew dinosaurs lived long ago, in her opinion before arms were even invented.

A strong wind blew through the vegetation and some leaves fell, slowly getting pulled to the earth after it ceased again.

"I mean their claws and teeth, but the only way for the mammoth to make it appear as such is to use knives and stuff and that's what we're after."

"Aye capt'n."

"Mon capitan, I think I 'ave spotted someone" Silas said landing on Gutt's shoulder.

"Best keep down then" he responded and the three of them hid in the bushes.

It didn't take long for the animal to show up. It was a long thin formed creature that seemed to have a claw for there was a pointy end at what appeared to be its arm. There wasn't more to say than that, for it was merely a silhouette. It was sniffing around heavily, then stopped, laid its head on the ground and sniffed more.

"What is that thing" Gutt whispered.

Raz shrugged and Silas didn't have a clue either.

The beast in front of them, got hit by a single moonbeam that managed to find its way to the ground. It was now clearly visible that it had a fur, probably brownish colour. As the wind blew through the bush, the sight was blocked for an instant, but when they looked again... nothing.

"Wait where did he..." Gutt couldn't finish.

"Ay mate, spyin' on me, are ya?" the male voice sounded intrigued.

They turned and there he was, now standing in a sort of spotlight. A slim body, white at the front, brown at the back, holding a knife made out of some sort of tooth. He had an eye patch made of some big leaf.

"Crikey, it can't be" Raz was astonished.

Gutt nor Silas seem to know who this animal was, so gave her a questioning look.

"Is that you Buck?"

_**Buck is back? Why did he come here? And how? Read on, to the next chapter...**_


	10. Ancient acquaintance

_**Number ten. Enjoy, laddies!**_

**10. Ancient Acquaintance**

"Ay mate, have we met before, have we?" Buck showed a sign of surprise that she knew his name.

"Raz, you know this guy?" Gut wondered.

"Hold a sec, Raz? The Raz?"

"Aye mate, that's me alright."

"I don't believe it" Buck jumped up landed in front of the kangaroo.

"Neither can I" she replied, "what happened to you?"

"Well, quite a lot to be precise, where do you want me to start?" he smiled.

"How about the start, mate" Raz smiled too.

"You mean, the day you left?" Buck replied and his smile faded.

Raz looked down, ashamed.

"I still can't believe you actually went that day" Buck sounded angry and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Buck, ya know I wanted to get out a' there" Raz said.

"Who are you exactly?" Gutt thought it to be a good moment for interruption.

"Name's Buckminster and who do I owe the pleasure of meetin'?"

"I'm captain Gutt and these are members of my crew, Silas and Raz."

"Yea, crewmates" Buck said with a contemptuous undertone, while he was looking at Raz.

"You'd better not act too arrogant, weasel" he threatened.

"Listen, we'll talk about it later okay?" Buck said, not paying attention to Gutt.

"Why not now?" Raz asked.

"There's something else I need to do first. Meet me tomorrow, late afternoon" and Buck hopped away through a bush. Raz followed him.

"Buck listen, I can't..." but as she stepped through the bush, he was already gone.

"Who was this runt?" Gutt said, angry with Buck for ignoring him.

"A friend of a very long time ago."

"Are you going to meet 'im?" Silas questioned.

"I don't know yet" she sounded sad.

Gut and Silas both knew they'd better go for the weapons another night and no sooner said than done, they all headed back for the cave.

.

It was now morning and most herd-members were still asleep, except for a few. Diego had gone up early for his daily round. As he went through the forest, he switched between running and walking to remain in good shape. He arrived at the beach. It was as if the sun was leaning on the sea, but this time he was followed here.

*_Crack_*

A branch breaking. Diego looked to the right, but turned back left on hearing a scream.

"Look out!"

"What ..."

*_Bonk_*

He got pushed aside and the attacker rolled over him landing gracefully on its feet. Almost at the same time, another animal appeared jumping out of the bush.

"Gotcha sof... hey!" Shira landed on the rocks instead of on Diego's back, "Aw".

"Shira, are you alright?" Diego asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I think" she got up, "you cheat, using that guy".

"Which guy?" He looked at his attacker/saviour.

"Ai mate, don't need to thank me for savin' you" the mammal said smiling at Diego.

"Buck?"

"Yo"

"Who?" Shira asked.

"Buck" Diego repeated.

"Yo" he said again.

"You gotta pay more attention to your own safety, tiger. This one almost took ya down."

"Buck, listen. This one, I mean, this is Shira. She's my..." he looked for a word which wouldn't bother Shira, "friend".

"Well friend or not, she almost got ya" Buck laughed.

Shira was going to say something, yet Diego beat her to it.

"That's because I let her!"

Shira was first staring at Buck with suspicion, but now turned her mistrust to the saber.

"Crikey mate, easy."

"Sorry Buck, but what I want to know from you. How did you get here?"

Buck avoided his question and walked towards Shira.

"There comes a time for everything. So, still with the rest a' ya mates?"

As Buck stood next to her he turned to Diego and pointed at her.

"Or only this pretty one?"

Diego didn't know what to say, but Buck already started investigating Shira, mostly her fangs.

"Her teeth are sharper then I recall yours, tiger."

"Paws off, little bugger" she snarled.

"And her mood is a lot sharper as well" he said hopping back to Diego, "but how about the rest, ey?"

"I'm sure all of 'm are glad to see you."

They were about to walk away, when they heard an exaggerated cough.

"Oh yea, sorry. Shira, this is Buck. The lost world weasel we told you about."

"My, you've made a real celeb out a' me, have you?"

"Come on Shira, I'm sure you're gonna like his stories as much as we do."

"I'm too old for bed-time stories."

"Whatever" he replied and they went for the open field, where the herd usually gathers and sleeps.

Shira followed them reluctantly. She was jealous of Buck, because he stole Diego's attention from her, but she convinced herself that the feeling she developed was a sense of mistrust against the mammal.

.

As they reached the herd most of them had now awoke. Most of them, but not Sid of course.

"Hey guys, look who I found" Diego said with a smile.

"Technically, I found you, mate" Buck corrected him.

"Buck!" Ellie called surprised.

"Finally finished of Rudy then?" Manny asked.

"Nah, sorry mate. We're just havin' a break, need to spend some time away from one another" he said.

"Buck! You're back!" Crash shouted, running towards the weasel along with his brother.

"I missed you!" Eddie shouted.

"I missed him more!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Their running turned to pushing and eventually rolling over the floor fighting.

"I guess some things never change, ey? Buck said.

"Hmm? Why does the fighting start so early?" Sid woke up and saw the weasel, "oh hey it's you again".

"Hey, what's going on?" Peaches demanded.

She and Louis came to investigate the source of the shouting.

"Sweetie, this is your uncle Buck" Ellie explained.

"Crikey, you're a lot bigger than I can remember" he said upon seeing the teenager.

After the introductions Diego could no longer withstand his curiosity and asked the question that everybody wanted to know.

"So Buck, how did you end up on our island?"

"Well, I was locked in a battle with Rudy again. Things were gettin' loud, that was for sure."

Just like in before in the dino-world, ever member of the herd listened closely to what the weasel had endured. Buck drew his fearsome story-telling face and began his tale. Unfortunately Granny had already fallen asleep before Buck could finish his first line.

"Rudy was just about to hit me with his tail when just out a' nowhere there came this huge gap in the ground between us and it was gettin' bigger. We both had to move back, but as Rudy's part was gettin' lower, mine was risin'. The land I stood on, rose till it smashed me through the roof, throwin' me far away, endin' up on a tree. The tree was uprooted, but thanks to my skills I glided straight towards the sea. When I got there I abandoned me vessel and hopped on some ice, which then broke off. The land was fallin' apart there, so I went on this sailin' trip to the nearest island which remained in one piece. Well that's how I got here with you guys."

"That was quite an adventure Buck" Ellie said.

"He's the best!" Crash shouted.

"Ey, what's all this commotion. Can't a lady have a nap?" Granny woke up again.

"Granny, you've missed the whole story" Sid said.

"Don't care, now come and help me find my favourite berries."

"Okay Granny. See you later Buck."

"Bye floppy" he answered.

As the sloths disappeared into the forest, Buck turned to Manny.

"Where did you found that second floppy thing?"

"She was kind of a gift, actually."

"Really? Who'd give such a horrible present to anyone?"

"Floppy's family" the mammoth sighed.

They continued bringing up memories and talking about how things are going with Buck and with the herd. They both had a lot to tell about and everyone seemed to enjoy Buck's presence, except Shira. She settled herself on some distance from the chattering friends. After a while, Diego came to her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?"she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, ever since Buck arrived..."

"Buck, Buck, Buck, can you guys only talk about him?" she said angry.

Diego looked confused.

"Sorry" she said, "it's just, I don't know if I can trust him".

"Believe me, you can" he smiled at her. She did not return him the favour.

"How can you be so sure of that? I mean, you haven't seen each other for quite some time. What makes you say he's still the same?"

"My intuition tells me that, besides he's my friend."

"Ey mate" Buck said, walking towards them.

"Whoa tigress, no hard feelin's for me spoilin' your ambush ey?" he said as he spotted Shira's agitated expression.

"Not at all" she said, not friendly.

"I'll be hoppin' off for a moment" he said to Diego, "got an old friend I'm gonna see".

"You know more animals beside us that live above ground?" Diego demanded.

"Sure, I wasn't born there, mate" Buck laughed and ran into the forest.

"If you trust him so much, following him won't do any harm then, would it? " Shira suggested.

"Shira!" Diego said astonished by her lack of faith.

"I'm merely saying, aren't you curious about this friend or whether there even is a friend?"

She had a point. Diego wanted to know who this other friend was that Buck probably knew from the time before he turned wild and crazy. Still wasn't that his own business?

"Okay we follow him, _but_ if he's only seeing a friend like he told us, we go back."

"Fine for me."

And so the two sabers began their chase. It was hard to stay on his trail sometimes, as the weasel seemed to make sure he couldn't be followed, however Diego and Shira were, as a team, skilled enough to pursue him nonetheless. They arrived at the beach and a figure was waiting for him.

"Ay mate, still haven't learned to arrive in time. I'm waiting here for quite a while now, ya know." The figure greeted him.

"Nah, ya know I never change much, mate."

As Shira peered through the bush, Diego was already satisfied with this finding.

"See, he's just visiting a friend. I can't believe I doubted him" he said, disappointed in his own actions.

"Hold it softy, do you see _who_ he's talking to?"

Diego peered as well. That shape did look kind of familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"I don't know."

"Look better! Don't you see he's talking to Raz?!" she cried.

_**What will the sabercats do now they've discovered this secret? And will they accept their friend's alliance with the crewmate? Who knows...**_

_Btw, since my colleges are starting, I'll have less time to update. This means the next chapters might take a little longer. Sorry!_


	11. Memories of bygone era

_**Another one, hey.**_

**11. Memories of bygone era **

"What? No it can't be…" Diego was stunned by the idea of Buck being allies with one of Gutt's pirates.

"Look for yourself if you don't believe me!" Shira said.

He did and it pained him to see that they appeared to be good friends as well.

"No, no, no! He is being tricked! It has to be!" Diego said.

Before Shira could act he ran out of the bush towards the chattering friends.

"Buck, it's a trap! She can't be trusted!" Diego yelled running towards Raz, showing his fangs in an intimidating way.

"Whoa" Buck and Raz were startled for a second, but he jumped between the kangaroo and the incoming attacker.

"Easy, tiger! Easy!"

Diego slowed down and stopped, but still faced the kangaroo with intense anger.

"Ay mate, what's your problem?" she complained.

"You are my problem!" he growled.

"Whoa mate, chill. You two know one another?" Buck asked.

"Yes, we sort a' met" Raz said.

"Sort of met? She and her psychotic captain tried to kill us all!" Diego screamed, Buck held him back.

"Diego, take a break, will ya?" Buck insisted, pushing him with all his force.

"No I will not! Not until that entire crew is…"

"Diego! Calm down!" a female voice spoke.

All three were surprised to see Shira pop up behind Diego.

"Hey Shira" Raz said.

Shira looked at her, but didn't respond.

"But…" Diego tried.

"Sssh" Shira interrupted.

"I…"

"Sssssssh" she said, fading out the volume.

Diego got silent.

"Look at me and relax."

He breathed in and out slowly, looking into her blue eyes. He really felt more relaxed.

"Thanks Shira" he said grateful.

"Any time softy" she looked shy.

Diego turned to Buck, "I think you owe us an explanation, don't you agree?"

"Since ya followed me here, I guess you leave me no choice tiger" he said, slightly agitated, "A very long time ago, before I was in the dino world, I lived above ground like everybody else in a green land far from here."

"And I lived there as well" Raz filled in.

"We were close friends, having the same fun, quarrels, jokes, discussions, you name it, just like you guys are now."

"You also fought for your life the entire time?" Diego said with a grin.

"You know what a mean, mate" Buck smiled, "we were best friends, yet most animals thought both a' us to be strange and reckless."

"Which we kind a' were" Raz laughed.

"So we merely had each other."

As they were talking, Shira thought to hear the flapping of wings. She looked up but saw nothing, yet she was sure to have heard the noise.

"What went wrong?" Diego asked.

"We went our separate ways."

"Aye."

"Why? You were best friends?"

Raz looked ashamed, but Buck went on.

"A ship reached the nearby coast."

"Gutt?" Shira interrupted this time.

Buck and Raz both nodded.

"He came inland, lookin' for animals that wanted to join his crew and..." Buck stopped.

"And I wanted to go, Buck didn't" Raz said, "therefore we had quite a row".

"That was kind a' the end a' it..."

Buck did a few steps away, looking at the sun. He didn't want anyone to see that he wiped away a single tear, when he thought back at that time.

"There we split up and never saw one another again" Raz said.

"That's sad" Shira let out.

"I can't believe I just run into him after all these years."

"I think you need to discuss a lot together" the sabres said, nudging Diego, "right?"

"Oh... yea. We'll give you two some time alone."

Again Shira heard the flapping sound.

"Silas, that means you gotta leave too!" she shouted up a tree.

All searched for a bird but didn't see him. A little later, they saw Silas fly away.

"Sorry!" he called.

.

As now both the sabre-toothed cats and the bird were gone, the old friends were left behind.

"I'm sorry to have left you Buck" Raz started.

"Don't bother it anymore, what's done is done."

"Oh okay..."

They watched the sun go down, now both sitting in the sand. After quite a while, Raz broke the everlasting silence.

"Buck, what happened to you after I'd gone?"

"Well, I ran away from that place. Searchin' for new mates."

"These guys?" she asked, pointing at nothing particular.

"Who? Oh. No, they were much later."

"Okay."

"I met others, but none a' those friendships lasted for long. They either left, married, died or got roasted."

"Roasted?" Raz asked surprised.

"Well, we did this stunt at a geyser, but it wasn't such a good one after all."

Buck laughed thinking back at this moment.

"He lost his entire fur, after which his mom forbid him to hang out with me."

"Hmm" Raz listened, intrigued by her pal's story.

"I seemed to be an outcast for eternity, till that one day. I was chased by a bear, when I cracked through the ice. I fell into this strange world, populated with dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?"

"Yea, mate. I was just as stunned. Yet until I could find me way back up, I had to survive."

"Did you?"

"I wouldn't be sittin' here if I didn't ey?"

She smiled.

"Survival there appeared to be much easier than above ground. So after a while, when I found the way back, I decided it to be better for me to stay, ya know."

"Down there all alone? I wouldn't wanna swap, mate" Raz said.

"Well, it was for me pretty much the same in the real world" Buck countered, "besides I had found my white dinosaur down there."

*_(white whale wasn't so fitting here)*_

"Rudy" Raz thought out loud.

"Hey, how did ya know?" Buck replied.

Raz hesitated. She couldn't simply state that they've been spying the herd for some days and herd the sloth talk about it. He would sure tell them, since he was their friend as well.

"Lucky guess I think."

Buck told her the story of his epic battle with Rudy, losing his eye, gaining the tooth-knife.

"Anyways, after that duelling with him became the joy and purpose a' my life."

"So you lived underground?"

"Live" he corrected, "I'm only here temporarily".

"Never thought a' stayin' up here?"

"Well there was this one moment..."

Buck told her the Ice Age 3 story, the way he endured it.

"That's how these guys became mates a' mine."

"You met them in a more pleasant way I did, that's for sure."

Raz told him the Ice Age 4 story, as she experienced it.

"Well, now I know why they don't trust you, mate" he said, "not sure if I would either".

"Me and the capt'n have always been pirates till we had this encounter."

"Until? You mean he's not evil nomore?"

"Well, I'm not sure, he does seem less driven by revenge than before. As if his defeat has changed him."

"And did it change you?"

"Well, sort a', yea."

"Well then. Looks like both our lives were altered by the meeting of the mammoth family and their friends" Buck smiled, he knew how he loved having them as friends.

"Yea, they have."

They talked some more about the old days, the fun they had back then, their daily life in Buck's jungle, being a pirate, how they got on this island. Talking about pirate life, Raz mentioned Shira as well.

"So that sabres was one a' yours too?"

"Yea, she was the capt'n's first mate."

"But why did she leave?"

"Well, like I told ya, the capt'n sort a' left her for dead when our ship wrecked. Besides, I think it's pretty sure she likes that male saber too much, at least more than she likes to hang out with a bunch a' moody pirates" Raz grinned.

"So it doesn't bother you that she abandoned you?"

"Well yea and no. She is, sorry, was my friend so... ya know, better she does what she wants, ey?"

Buck knew Raz sympathized with others, but doesn't like showing it so he left the matter.

"How 'bout the other crew-mates?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen the rest since the defeat so I wouldn't know. Flynn can swim, so my guess would be he's out there."

They sat for a while, watching as the sun sink into the horizon.

"I'd better go, the capt'n must wonder why I'm here so long."

"You can blame me, if ya like" Buck smirked.

"Ya know I will" she gave a grin back.

"One more thing, before we leave."

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure Gutt has changed."

"Pretty much, why?"

"Well you can't be hidin' forever, I think we gonna need to arrange a meetin' or somethin' like that."

"Perhaps ya're right, mate. But I can't guarantee anythin'."

"I'll discuss it with the cats first. We'll talk about it. If not today, maybe tomorrow, but as we're living on the same island... I'm sure we'll run into one another sooner rather than later."

"True."

As they both went back home, Raz turned to the weasel one last moment.

"Hey Buck!"

"Yo?"

"Good to know you're still alive, mate."

"I couldn't agree more, mate."

Buck knew this remark was, by Raz' standards, equivalent to saying he's one of her best friends.

_**End of chapter eleven. Hope you guys still read it. Will Gutt agree to a meeting? And will the herd do so as well? I hope we'll find out next time...**_


	12. Negotiations

_**Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'm lacking inspiration and time so I'm not that fast lately. Now then, chapter time!**_

**12. Negotiations **

The next day Buck, Diego and Shira went on a morning walk together. Buck wanted to discuss the idea of a meet between Gutt and the herd.

"Okay, slow down..." Diego said, "first of all, Gutt is on this island?"

"Yes" Buck and Shira responded at the same time. Diego and Buck looked at her with surprise.

"Wait, you knew?"

Shira hesitated. She'd betrayed herself.

"Yea, but..."

"For how long?" Diego became angry.

"Not that long. Louis had crossed him some time ago and..."

"Louis knew as well?!"

"Wait no, I shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't... what?" Buck asked.

"Listen. Louis was petrified, because Gutt threatened to hurt Peaches if he did tell anyone. You know how much he likes her!"

"He does?"

"Duh" Shira said in a teenager style, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know th..." Diego tried, but he got no attention.

"And for myself, I've seen a bird that I thought to be Silas, but I wasn't sure. I've spoken to Louis about it and he said he'd met Gutt earier, that's how I found out. But I wasn't suppose to talk about it with anyone, for Peaches' sake, you gotta understand that."

Diego kept quiet, ashamed of his unjustified anger.

"But Buck, what did you say your plan was?"

"Well I think we gotta bargain with this captain."

"I don't know, he's not that much of a talking type."

"We still gotta give it a try, mate. Raz tells me that guy has changed."

"Changed? Gutt? Haha" Shira laughs at the idea of the primate trying to act gentle.

"Raz said: he's not actin' as violent as he used to. Not that I know his usual standards, but he showed a form a' compassion with her when I followed them."

"Hmm, sympathy isn't really his thing, that's true..." Shira now gave serious thoughts to the idea of Gutt having a good side after all.

"You've only missed one small detail."

They looked at Diego, who drew a pensive face.

"I don't think Manny wants to have any of us involved with Gutt again. No matter how changed he is, he still tried to kill us all, including Manny's family. There is no chance he'd approve a encounter."

All three knew this was true.

"Are you trustin' enough to meet this ape?" Buck demanded.

Diego looked from him to Shira and back to him.

"I have full confidence in Shira, if she believes he can and is changed, I do too."

The sabress blushed and felt warm, but quickly recovered.

"I think it's worth a try. Besides, we're strong enough to tackle him if he still tries something."

"Then that's settled, we three meet the pirates and will discuss our situation. I'm sure he's willin' to do so as either, ey?" Buck stated.

.

"You want WHAT?!"

Gutt was now filled with anger, disbelief and mistrust. Mostly distrust.

"But capt'n..."

Raz knew this was going to be tough.

"I'm not going to simply hand myself over to that plumb, hairy mammal! Have you lost your mind Raz? Are you plotting with the mammoths?" Gutt yelled frustrated.

"Ya know I won't capt'n."

"Do I now? I also thought you'd be discrete about us staying here, which you haven't done either!"

"I haven't said anythin' about ya, nor 'bout Silas. "

"How can I be so sure of that? How do I know you don't conspire with this weasel-guy?"

"Cause I ..." she didn't know what to say to this.

"Well?!" he yelled again.

"Cause ya don't" she said.

Gutt was stunned by this answer, expecting another defensive reply.

"The only thin' ya do know, is that I've been a member a' your crew for a long time, which should be enough for ya to trust me!"

She walked to the edge of the cave. She was right, yet simply conversing with the mammoth that ruined his life? That was unspeakable.

"If you got any other idea's to improve our current situation, fire away capt'n" Raz sounded agitated.

She never spoke in this tone to her captain before, which made Gutt feel like a child getting reprimanded. Yet, she had a point, he had no clue either. His notion to steal weapons was one thing, but what was the next step? He rubbed his beard. Nevertheless, discussing with his sworn enemy was something he would never ever do and he was sure that his foe thought exactly the same way.

"She has a point, mon capitan" Silas said.

'Yes, I already figured that out' he thought.

"I know, I know" he said trying to shut the bird.

Raz turned around, did he just listen to reason? That had never happened before when he was angry.

"So do ya agree that we should meet 'm?" she asked.

"No, of course we shouldn't!" he replied.

"Why not?"

"If you were in their position, would you trust us?"

"Ehm..." Raz thought of it for a moment.

"Don't forget, we tried to kill them more than once."

"I think not" she admitted. This time, he was the one who had a point.

"But you _do_ believe that we can just come over to their place and say hi?" the captain put up a fake smile, portraying a lady, walking with his hands bend 90 degrees with respect to his arms.

"So what do you want us to do instead?" Silas asked.

Gutt dropped his act, sat down and sighed.

"I don't know yet..."

They all kept silent, thinking about this problem, not a single crewmember could solve.

"Hey, what's the sadness in here, mates?"

Buck suddenly appeared in the entrance of the cave.

Gutt regained his anger upon seeing him.

"You didn' tell him about our cave, did you?"

"Indeed I didn't!" Raz defended.

"Then how can he be here?!"

"I heard ya screamin' when I was walkin' by" Buck responded.

Gutt was hauled over the coals by the visitor.

"You're back early" Raz said.

"Ai mate, I got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Silas asked.

"I can arrange a sort a' meetin'."

"And the..."

"Bad news is, it's only with the sabers."

Raz and Silas looked upon one another, surprised.

"Actually, that's more good news, mate" Raz said with a smile.

"And why's that?" Buck asked.

"Well, the capt'n doesn't want to negotiate with the mammoths and we're sure they in turn, don't want it either."

"Yea, that's what I concluded with my mates too. Still we need to find a way to solve the problem a' you and them stayin' on one island. So I thought to give it a try with just the three of us, for now?" he replied.

They all agreed, even Gutt. The more he speculated about it, the more he'd rather forget about that entire herd than to waste more energy in trying to have his vengeance. Deep inside the feeling of hate was still itching, though it had lost a lot of influence on Gutt's mind in the past few days.

"So we got ourselves a deal then?"

"If you say where and when, then I'm in" Raz stated.

"Me too!" Silas said.

The all looked at Gutt. He wanted to cheer, but kept his dignity and simply raised a hand, confirming he accepted the proposal.

"I'm thinkin' about this evening at the beach cliff on the west side of the island." Buck scratched his ear waiting for an answer, "So, what do ya say?"

"Arrr" it sounded.

.

"Are you sure you want to meet him again?" Diego asked.

"Yes, for the last time, I'm sure" Shira said, rolling her eyes, "if he is changed, I want to witness it myself".

They were standing on edge of the mountain, looking down on the lake. It was now in the afternoon so it was crowded with animals, big and small, who wanted to drink or just chat with others at the water's edge.

"What if Gutt does set up a trap?"

"Then we are too smart to simply walk into it, or at least I am."

Shira smirked and Diego laughed.

"Hey tigers."

Buck appeared hanging upside down in a nearby tree, which scared both for an instant.

"I don't know how, but your friend does have his entrances" Shira whispered to Diego.

"I spoke to the pirate guys."

"And?" Diego knew that, although he hoped for a 'no', the problem had to be solved so he hoped equally much for a 'yes'.

"They agreed to meet ya both, this evenin' at the beach cliff, west from here."

"Why there? Why not the beach?"

"Nah mate, it's too dangerous to keep meetin' on the same spots. Nonetheless I can think of fancier places too. See ya tigers tonight then, ey?"

He duck back between the leaves, vanishing in almost the same way he showed up.

"That weasel is one odd little man, isn't he?" Shira said.

_**That's it for this episode folks! Will the meeting go as planned? Or is there a hidden danger? We'll know next time... **_


	13. The cliff

_**The next chapter is here. **_

**13. The cliff.**

As daily life went on that day, both sabercats had to act like everything was normal. For Shira, this was a slam dunk, yet Diego wasn't such a great actor. As he and Manny had to work on the Rudomat, he tried to avoid conversation as best he could. Manny asked whether there was a problem or not, but Diego pretended having a headache. Luckily for him his friend bought it. As they went for the lake to have a drink after their work, Manny decided their silence had been long enough.

"So, still feeling bad?"

"What?"

"Your headache, or is it just you don't wanna talk with me?"

"No, it's not that I don't wanna talk, it's just that... I don't know."

"You just don't wanna talk."

"Fine, then what is it you want to chat about?" Diego said, trying to make it sound stupid.

"Shira and Buck" his friend said.

Diego froze, 'did he figure out the three of them were planning something?'

"What about 'm ?"

The mammoth had halted as well.

"Well, she doesn't really seem to like having Buck around."

'Thank goodness' he thought.

"No that's not it. She simply doesn't know him that well and she doesn't like strangers. You remember it took her some time to trust the rest of us, right?"

"Actually I don't."

Diego frowned, but now that he thought of it, he didn't recall her having trouble with anyone either.

"Yea, now that you mention it..."

"I think she feels a bit neglected."

"Neglected? How? By who?"

"You of course" the mammoth pointed at him.

Diego blushed. The thought of Shira wanting his attention twisted his mind. As Manny watched his friend draw a smile he sighed and punched him with his trunk.

"Wait, what? Oh yea sorry."

"Since Buck's here, you haven't given her much attention anymore."

"Hmm, maybe you're right" Diego got an idea, "I think I'll ask her to do something this evening."

His friend nodded approvingly and the friends moved on to the lake again.

.

Dusk. The evening was starting and the Buck, Shira and Diego met at the forests edge.

"Everyone's sure he or she is not bein' followed" Buck asked.

"Yes" they both replied.

"Okay, I'm goin' on walkabout 'round the isle" he said ironically, "what're you guys doin'?"

"Yes, I told Manny I was going to make a walk with Shira" he smiled at the thought of how clever he'd been to pretend following his friend's advice and providing them an reason for their absence.

"That's the most stupid excuse I've ever heard" she said, astonished by her mate's lack of fantasy.

"What?"

"Nah, it'll do for the moment, mate, but I too thought you could do better" Buck said.

Diego looked disappointed as his brilliance was turned into humiliation. Shira changed the subject to Gutt's possible character change.

"Are you sure he sympathized with Raz? That doesn't like him."

"I don't know, but it pretty much looked like it, mate."

As they headed for the beach cliff, Diego walked behind them.

.

"Ya think they're gonna let us stay, capt'n?"

"I'm not counting on it."

The crew was already on the beach cliff and were waiting for the other party to arrive. Gutt, as impatient as he was, couldn't bear the waiting.

"This is taking too long" he moarned.

"Per'aps they 'ave changed their minds and don't come anymore" Silas said.

"Nah, Buck gave me his word. I'm sure they'll come."

"What if they are planning an attack?" Gutt became nervous as his tactical insight provided them, in this situation, no possibility of survival if an attack did occur.

"Relax capt'n, there they are" Raz pointed at three animals coming up the cliff.

"I see 2 cats and a weasel, as was agreed, mon capitan" Silas tried to comfort his captain.

Raz waved, but when she saw Gutt's expression, she immediately lowered her hand.

"Ay mates! Here we are!" Buck said cheerful.

"You took your time" Gutt groaned back.

Upon seeing Shira, he felt a rage building. He took a deep breath and blew out the anger. He didn't know why, but it worked before and now it had the desired effect too.

"So, you decided to visit us another time, have you" Diego said.

"As a matter of fact, it was quite accidental that I ended on the same island" Gutt responded calm.

"Yea sure" Diego showed his teeth in anger.

"Easy tiger" Buck gestured his feline friends to keep quiet and let him do the talking.

"So, I heard you're in for a deal" he said, turning to Gutt.

"If you have an acceptable offer, we'd gladly consider it" the latter responded.

Diego knew this tone. The last time he heard it, they were all tied up on Gutt's ship and he offered his friendship to them in return for joining his crew. He punctured his claws in the rock ground beneath him. He felt a push. As he turned, he saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes that told him to stay calm. He could do nothing than obey.

"I think it's for the best if you leave this island as soon as possible."

"Agreed, but I haven't find a way to do so."

"You can go with the ship."

"Ship?!"

Everybody looked at Buck, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, it's not yet a big one, but I got somethin' that looks like a boat. If we pimp it a little, I'm sure you can use it, ey?"

"Sounds good, what about you capt'n?"

"Hmm, yea."

"If we work on it startin' tomorrow night, I'm sure you'll be able to sail away in a day or two."

"Parfait!" Silas let out.

"Hmm, I think we have ourselves a deal" Gut shook hands with Buck, "so where..."

"No!" Diego shouted, "I am not going to hand that pirate a ship so he can plunder again!"

Gutt retained his calm.

"Then how do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"I thought pushing you down this cliff would do the trick" he growled, stepping towards Gutt.

"Ay mates, all stand down!" Buck commanded.

"I suggest you take your friend's advice" Gutt said, still peaceful, "place your hatred aside for the moment, okay?"

Diego was now close to Gutt, but the captain didn't move a muscle.

"Really, is that the best you can do?" Shira said ironically.

"HEY!" Buck yelled, drawing the attention, "Diego, what are you doing? You're acting even worse than Manny would've!"

Diego realized that what he said was true.

"Don't mind it, I'm sure he's just a bit emotional" Gutt said.

"Emotional?!"

As Gutt saw the sabre swing his paw, he raised his arm in protection.

"Oow"

Gutt looked at his arm and felt a burning pain. There were red scratches on his arm and some hair had been cut away.

"Oh no..." Silas said startled.

Diego shook his head and saw what he had done. Gutt grabbed his arm and looked at his attacker, Diego with his paw lifted, claws out. Gutt felt anger, but quickly turned away from the cat and breathed deep, once again soothing himself.

"What do you think you are...?" Raz shouted, walking up to them, but she was stopped by Gutt who lifted his hand.

"No it's fine." Gutt said and he walked away from the sabre, towards the kangaroo. She took a leaf from her pouch and binded her captain's arm.

Shira was stunned, 'so Gutt _was_ changed, and not even a bit.'

"I'm sorry for my friends behaviour..." Buck apologized.

"No, this is not his fault Everyone is just a bit strange with this situation. We're all scared to what's new."

'Scared?' Diego felt his fury coming back.

"I'm sure he's not always so hot tempered."

'Hot tempered...' Diego snapped.

He leaped at Gutt's back, realizing too late Raz intervened.

"No ya don't!" she said and was tackled violently by the incoming attacker.

"Aww" she moaned, getting up.

Gutt turned around, seeing what Diego had done.

"You..."

The herd members heard the ape speak with a low and dangerous tone. His hair hang a bit to the front, causing that no-one could see his eyes. This had clearly been the last straw for him. Gutt's new attitude could handle negotiation, offenses and an attack. But now that his friends were being attacked as well, he turned rogue.

"I turned a blind eye before, but now you've crossed the line tiger" he threatened.

"Capitan, please" Silas tried, landing in front of him, spreading his wings.

"No!" he pushed him aside, "attacking me is one thing, but harming my friends is a complete different matter."

Although he was angry as before, he never called his crew friends before. This surprised Raz, but Shira as well.

"It was an accident, capt'n" Raz said.

"Gutt, listen to ..." Shira tried.

"You stay out of this, treacherous beast!" he said, pointing at her.

For the first time, his eyes were visible. They'd gotten deep red, filled with hate and anger. Shira stepped back, but now Diego felt his rage reaching a new level and he stepped forward.

"Don't you dare call her like that!" he snarled.

"What are you gonna do about it" Gutt said, with hardly any emotion in his voice.

"Diego don't, please" Shira begged.

"No, it's too late..." he walked up, ending in front of the primate.

"Please, everyone. Take a break!" Buck yelled, but he wasn't heard.

"You and me, tiger. Here and now." Gutt said.

"Bring it, Gutt" he answered.

_**That's it for this one. What will become of this imminent battle? Who will win, but more important: who won't? **_


	14. Power vs politeness

_**As there is a fight in this chapter and I don't know where to draw the line for a K+ rated story, so I think it's wise not to read this one if you're no fan of violence. Just some advice for the small readers ^^. Anyways, fourteen's here!**_

**14. Power vs. politeness**

As Diego and Gutt were about to fight one another, all others stepped back. Silas was sitting on a high rock, hoping to avoid the violence. Shira was now on a distance and though she knew it wouldn't help a thing, she kept begging Diego to walk away from her former chief. Raz was standing a few passes away from her. She'd already given in to the inevitable fight. She got startled when Buck popped up on a rock next to her. He was lying stretched out, holding a coconut shell filled with berries.

"Ay mate, want some, mate?" he held out the shell.

"Where did ya get those from?"

"I'll carry 'm with me all the time for situations like these."

"All the time? How?"

"Nah, don't ask" and he put a handful of berries in his mouth.

"I'll pass this one, mate."

"Okay."

"Ow, can I have some?" Silas landed next to Buck.

"Sure mate" he reached the bowl out to the bird.

"Guys!" Shira said irritated.

"Sorry" Buck and Silas apologized.

Gutt and Diego were circling around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Gutt knew he had power on his side, but Diego was the one with more agility. The cat opposite him was making the same calculation and thought of the best strategy the knock down his foe. Though in these past few days Gutt had been quite a reasonable thinker, this time fury took over and he started the battle.

He swung his claws, but Diego easily stepped aside and he dodged the second lunge just as simple and graceful.

"Ha miss...wow"

As he hopped back, the third swipe barely missed his right paw. He underestimated the ape's speed. He wouldn't make that same mistake twice.

Gutt kept swaying with his arms in an attempt to hit the saber, yet wasn't able to land a single strike so far.

"Is that all you got?" Diego taunted him, though Gutt's anger already seemed to have reached its maximum level.

'If I can hit him only once, he's done for' Gutt thought.

He leapt for the cat, but he was too slow and Diego was already gone. As Diego looked back he saw an incoming attack. In the series of slashes that followed, he was forced to keep in the rhythm of a strange dance in order not to be struck.

'If he keeps missing me, he'll tire for sure' Diego thought.

Unfortunately Gutt switched the angle of his attack constantly, making it hard for the tiger to keep evading. He hopped away again.

"Are you planning to run forever?"

The captain's voice was still low and threatening. A chill went down Diego's spine.

Gutt jumped for the saber, who dodged, causing his attacker to land on a rock. The force of the impact smashed it to shards.

"Aw! You'll pay for that one!"

As he was kept being chased, with no sign of stopping, Diego got a bit frightened.

'Does this guy ever get tired?'

"Don't be such coward! Face me!" he heard.

As he passed a large rock he stopped, placing his back against the stone. He was respiring heavily and felt his heart go like crazy.

'Man, I gotta do something or I'll be the one who's out of breath.'

He tried to listen whether he could hear a noise... Nothing. He peeped by stone, but only saw the others. Shira was waving.

"Lo...t ... ind...ou... ound!"

"What?!" he walked up a few passes and listened more closely.

"Look out! Behind you! Turn around!"

He froze and heard an evil whisper.

"Ahoy there..."

_*Bash*_

Before he could turn, he received a massive blow on his dorsal as the ape landed its elbow, followed by its full weight.

Gutt folded his hands to a fist.

"Cat overboard" he said ironically.

_*Bonk*_

Diego was banged another time, was launched into the air and ended with his face smacked on the cold rocks. Getting up caused him a lot of pain from neck to tail. He hadn't turned yet, but felt the ground tremble as he knew Gutt was running towards him. He tried to act, but he wasn't fast enough.

_*thwack*_

He flew, again hitting the stone floor. As he opened his eyes he saw Shira coming to him.

"Diego!"

"No Shira, get back!" he yelled.

She stopped, but he saw her bracing for a future impact.

_*Bonk*_

He was bashed against a wall of stones. Gutt knew that this would slow his opponent, he stopped for a moment to enjoy the current state of the battle.

"Had enough yet?" the captain taunted, "ha ha ha". (_typical Gutt-laugh)_

Diego got up, shaking a bit on his legs. His entire body ached, his back felt stiff and he had dirt over his side and face. He had some blood on his lip too.

"I thought I told you, we'd commence didn't I?" he said, wiping his lip.

Gutt stopped laughing and ran towards him, red-eyed of anger. In his point of view, the sabretooth can never get away in time, he was too injured for a last second jump or dodge. He clenched his fist ready for another stomp, when his foe suddenly ran towards.

'So you can still run? No matter' Gutt thought with vanity.

But as he threw his punch, his arrogance seemed misplaced.

_*Whoosh*_

Diego ducked and the fist swung through the air. He used the moment to tackle Gutt, smashing him on the ground. He, in turn, pushed the feline predator off his chest, though this wasn't enough. He felt a slash over his right arm and he heard the leaf-bandage get ripped. He tried to hit the attacker with his right foot, but missed and it got bitten.

"Aaar" he cried and swung his left arm with tremendous force against Diego's shoulder, who was pushed away and the captain's leg was released from the grip.

As he stood up, his foot hurt a lot and he left blood on the floor with every step.

"Just stop it! Both of you!" Shira interfered.

"Don't worry, I got him" Diego replied, sighing.

"Capt'n, this ain't workin'!" Raz shouted.

"I've almost won this fight!" Gutt answered, respiring just as hard.

As both duellists appeared to be out of breath, none of them was willing to let the other win.

"No matter what happens, it's always a bad ending" Buck now stood between the two ladies.

"What do you mean?" Shira asked.

"If Gutt wins, Diego will have been torn to shreds..."

Shira closed her eyes, she didn't want to think of that scenario.

"...and if Diego wins, he either kills Gut in the process or if Gutt will survive, well..."

"In that case 'e's not gonna leave this island until 'e made the sabrecat pay." Silas completed.

They all looked sad, knowing there was no escape, other than a deadly one, from the current situation.

"There's one more option..."

All gave Shira a questioning look.

"The battle ends in a draw."

"How big are the chances, mate?" Raz demanded.

"Not big, so we gotta help a little" Shira smiled.

They all nodded and followed her to the centre of the battlefield. Buck and Shira stepped in front of Diego, Silas and Raz in front of Gutt.

"It's enough capt'n, you gotta stop!" Raz said,

"Diego, you gotta stop now."

"No!" both answered firm.

Raz clutched to Gutt, holding him back. Buck grabbed him as well.

"It's over, can't ya see that?" Raz said.

"Please, just let it go!" Shira begged.

Diego and Gutt still looked one another in the eye.

"He's never gonna stop, you know that" Diego whispered to Shira and Buck.

"Fine! Fine! Have it your way! We'll call it a draw, but let me go now." The primate said, squirming in an attempt to get free.

They released the moody pirate and everybody looked at him, but he avoided eye contact.

"Diego!" Buck insisted.

"He's lying! Don't you see!"

"Don't be so paranoi..."

"Raaah"

Gutt pushed his crewmates and the weasel aside and charged right for Diego.

"You won't hurt him anymore!"

Shira blocked his path and protected her mate.

_*Thwack*_

The tigress was hit with such force, that she was thrown to the edge of the cliff.

"Shira! Diego cried.

Luckily she didn't fall.

"Capt'n how could ya?!" Raz said in disbelief.

Gutt shook his head, he tried to recall what happened.

"Are ya alright?" Buck asked.

"Have been better" the sabress replied, her side ached a lot.

_*Crack*_

As she stood up, a piece of rock crumbled behind her.

"Get out a' there! Now!" Buck said loud.

More of the cliff broke and Shira quickly tried to ran towards them. Unfortunately the force of Gutt's impact made her too slow. The others spurted towards Shira, Gutt was left behind. He tried to think rational, but breathing deep didn't work.

'What...what have I done...' he thought. Realizing that this was all his fault, he hit himself on the head several times, 'stupid, stupid, stupid'.

As the ground beneath Shira descended, she jumped for the ledge but it wasn't far enough. She landed on her side of the rocks.

"I can't reach you." Shira stated.

"We'll get you out of there, don't worry!" Diego responded.

"What do we do?" Raz asked desperately.

"Does anyone have a rope or somethin' like that?" Buck said.

"A bit more helping and less talking, please!"

"I go and find one."

"Quickly, Silas!" Raz said and Silas flew inland.

As she tried to stick to the highest end, she looked down through the gap between her rock and the mainland. She saw shards plunge into the water. It was a long way down.

"Hurry guys!"

Then out of nowhere, she felt a strong grip around her front paw.

"Whoa, I didn't expect you here" she said, looking up to her saviour.

_**Does the battle end here? Who is grabbing Shira? And does he/she manage to rescue her? This is literally a cliff-hanger...**_


	15. Close calls

_**Sorry for the late update. The next episode's here. Enjoy! (Don't forget Silas' accent ^^)**_

**15. Close calls**

As the others were discussing how to save Shira, they hadn't seen the rescuer walking past them. Yet now they heard Shira's cry of surprise, they all looked to the cliff and saw only a hand on the rocks. As they stepped to look over the edge, they got beaten by the same surprise.

"I can't hold on forever, so can you please lend me a hand?" Gutt moaned.

"Whoa, good job mate!" Buck exclaimed.

"Yea, I can't believe you ..." Raz was interrupted by a terrifying sound.

_*Crack*_

The rock ground beneath Shira's feet split and the parts fell separately into the whirling seawater. Though Gutt didn't had the slightest intention of letting her go. She was now hanging in the air, with her front paw getting nearly squeezed in Gutt's hand.

"Enough disbelief and surprise, you guys said you wanted to help. Then act like it!"

Gutt had been able to reach Shira, but was just holding onto a ledge, which he probably couldn't for long. Raz grabbed his arm in attempt to help, her hands pressed right on his battle wound.

"Aaar!"

This only caused him more pain and she immediately left hold of him.

"We need Silas and that rope he's lookin' for."

Buck nodded, "I hope he'll be back soon".

Diego was still nailed to the ground.

'Gutt was helping Shira? And he tried to kill him? So he actually tried to kill Shira's saviour?'

He felt a terrible sickness, caused by guilt and shame.

'What have I done.'

Meanwhile Gutt was trying to endure a lot of pain, which grew worse by the second. He squeezed his eyes to fight the pain.

"Are you alright?" Shira asked.

He pretended not to hear her.

"Gutt?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, don't worry."

"You're sure?"

He look down into her blue eyes, which were filled with fear and concern. He'd never seen how clear they actually were, how penetrating, how beautiful. He felt the urge to comfort her.

"We're both gonna be alright" he said smiling.

"Okay. And thanks for trying to save me."

"Thanks? I'm the one who put you in this mess. It's the least I can do."

Gutt looked up again trying to spot any signs of help. She grinned.

'He really has become a better guy' she thought.

"What if Silas can't find a rope?" Raz asked.

"Then we gotta find another way to pull them up" and Buck rubbed his chin.

"Guys, how long do we have to stay here?" Shira called.

Her voice unfroze Diego and he walked to the edge.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, you know. Just hanging out a bit." she said sarcastically.

"We need a rope to get you up, the bird is looking for one."

"That bird has a name! " Raz sounded agitated in the background.

Diego sighed, but Gutt and Shira chuckled.

"So how long has he been gone?" the captain asked.

Diego was reluctant to answer him, yet he did risk his life to save Shira and it was obvious she wanted to know as well.

"Five minutes or so."

"Ah, then he'll be back soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Silas is good at searching and finding things for me" he replied proudly.

"Ey, there he is!" Buck said.

Silas was flying towards them with a long liana. He dropped the roped and landed on Raz' shoulder. He was completely out of breath.

"That thing... is 'eavy" he puffed.

They bound the vine to a big rock and lowered it.

"Silas, can you..."

But Buck didn't need to ask. The bird already took the other end of the rope and flew over the edge. He tied it around the primate's waist.

"It is done!"

"Okay lads, pull!" Buck shouted.

The kangaroo, sabre-tooth and the weasel pulled hard. Gutt and Shira ascended a bit, but when Gutt almost reached back on the cliff, it appeared they pulled too hard.

_*Snap*_

The liana broke and the ape and his passenger fell, but he quickly grabbed a protruding rock.

"Wow, we'd almost gotten fishfood."

Gutt saw Shira's face was white, more than usual at least, and knew what to do.

"We're too heavy together, pull her up first!" he shouted.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"You can pull me up afterwards."

Luckily Silas brought a long rope, so they still had enough to reach Shira.

"Okay mate!" Buck answered.

The bird tied it around her waist this time and the three lifted the sabress. When she was almost on the cliff she turned to Gutt.

"You can let go now" she smiled.

He didn't realize he was indeed still holding her.

"Oh, sorry" he said.

She climbed up and he heard sounds of relief.

"I'm so happy to see you back up here!" Diego cried, trying to embrace her.

She pushed him away.

"Don't be such a softy!"

He looked rejected and just when turned away, she licked his cheek making him purr.

"I'm glad to see you too" she said.

He blushed. Raz and Silas laughed,. Shira hadn't changed a bit.

Gutt was happy to have saved her life. He thought of when he first met Shira, how happy he was to have found such a reliable crewmember. What he didn't realize was that his grip on the wall was loosening. He drifted away in memories, which made him forget everything around him. The pain he'd endured for so long caused him to lose consciousness.

"Alright lads, next one!" Buck ordered.

As Buck peeped over the edge, he got the shock of his life as he saw the ape's eyes closed.

"HEY, STAY WIHT ME MATE!"

Gutt was nearly slipping from the cliff. Buck drew his knife and poked the ape's wound with the handle.

"Aw!"

Gutt woke up and realized he was gonna fall. He clutched onto the ledge with his other hand now as well.

"Sorry mate, but ya nearly made a swift descent" Buck said, relieved he was in time.

Silas tied the vine around the captain and he was pulled up as well. Raz ran towards him and gave him a hug, but she quickly let go.

"Oh sorry capt'n" she apologized.

"It's alright, I'm happy to see myself alive too" he said with a grin.

Raz, Silas and Buck laughed.

"Thanks for the rescue Gutt" Shira said.

He raised his hands, gesturing he didn't want any thanks.

"As I said before, it was the least I could do."

"Luckily you came to yar senses in time, mate" Buck said.

"Yea" Raz confirmed.

Gutt didn't see it that way. He felt ashamed, blaming himself for everything.

"No I wasn't! If I hadn't freaked out in the first place, none of this would've happened. If only..."

"No Gutt" Diego interrupted him.

"It was my fault. I snapped too, I didn't want to believe, you just wanted to get off this island."

"Yea, but it was I who gave myself that image."

"Yes, but you also changed, by yourself."

The others looked from the cat to the monkey and back again.

"But I..."

"Oh for my pineapple's sake, shake hands and call it even, ey?" Buck said grumpy, that there was no ending. All others smiled.

"I promise I'll help you get a ship" Diego said, raising his paw.

"I promise I'll appreciate your help" Gutt took his paw and shook it.

They'd finally buried the hatchet.

_**Is it a happy end? Not yet, there is still a moody mammoth on the island ... **_


	16. What's next?

_**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I try to keep it exciting, so it takes longer to write good new chapters. And I've been really busy lately. Here it is. **_

**16. What's next?**

Now that Gutt with his crew and the sabers have made peace, the only thing that rests is to build the ship. This however was not as easy as they believed.

"You call that a ship?"

Gutt was stunned by the looks of a disfigured block of ice that was meant to be a vessel. Though Buck didn't see the problem, the others shared his surprise.

"What's the matter? It floats, you can sit on it, ain't that rules for a ship?"

"Well yea, but it needs to look a bit like one too, mate" Raz said, trying not to insult her friend.

"Actually, this looks like that cranky old sloth friend of yours, only uglier." Gutt commented.

They all laughed.

"Yea perhaps it does need a paint job" Buck admitted.

The sabers were so far only watching the others, but now Diego spoke up.

"How long is it gonna take to make it sea worthy?"

"Well, you need enough wood for a start."

"It needs to get the right shape."

"Don't forget it needs a mast too."

"And a stirring..."

"Yea yea! It's not perfect alright?" Buck interrupted the pirate crew.

"Guys, guys! How long?"

"If we all work every night, 'mmm, two maybe three" Silas said.

"Seems fair" Buck said.

"But how do we keep it hidden?" Shira asked.

"We can say it's mine, ey?"

"But why would you need such a large ship?" Gutt concluded

They started contemplating that matter, but Buck ended the topic.

"Let's hope it doesn't get that far, mate."

The rest nodded.

"So we'll start tomorrow then, ey mates?" Raz asked.

"Yea, but me and the tigers can look for materials during the day."

"Which we can collect in the dark 'ours" Silas added.

"Okay mates, then it's settled."

He held out his hand, yet the rest didn't seem to understand.

"Come on lads, hands!"

They now all piled hands/paws.

"Alright team, let's build a ship" Buck said and they all raised their hand/paw.

.

Dawn, a time for all animals to get up after a fine sleep. Unfortunately, not all mammals had a peaceful nighttime and morning was equally unpleasant as Diego was aroused in a rude manner.

"Aw… wa-hat?"

It was Manny who was looking down on him, that gave the thump.

"Hey, forgotten to tell me?"

"Forget?"

"That you stopped getting up early. There are easier ways to look like Sid you know."

"I'm not a sloth after sleeping out one morning."

"No, but you got dangerously close to becoming the sleeping beauty of the isle."

He points at Sid who was still lying down as well, but was awoken by Granny and her stick. After she shouted a couple of times he got up and they left the field. Diego raised his shoulders, not knowing what his friend wanted to say.

"Well, if I didn't wake you up, he would've been up earlier than you."

"That would've indeed be shameful" he said and he yawned.

"I'd almost believe that you've been up all night."

Diego froze. Did he know? He looked at his big friend, but could distinguish no signs of feeling betrayed so it had to be another sarcastic remark.

"At least I got an entire day to do my jogging."

Diego stretched, feeling the pain of his battle the night before.

"Don't you think of it, kittycat."

"What?"

"We gotta work on _the project_?" he whispered the last part.

"Oh yea, right, the project."

He had completely forgotten about Sid's plan to take back Crash and Eddie. He got up, stretched again and were about to head for the forest when Shira showed up.

"Hey guys... So decided to skip the morning exercise?" she teased Diego.

"Yea, you could state it that way."

Why wasn't she tired? And how could she simply act like nothing happened? She nearly died that night! He had to be careful with her in the future, her acting was a treacherous gift. She winked at him. Of course he could think bad about her for long.

"Oh okay, see you guys 'round" and she walked away.

Manny saw his friend's eyes follow the sabress as she left.

"Still having a crush huh?"

"Uh-huh… wait what did you say?"

He was too busy daydreaming and had simply agreed.

"Nothing special, let's go" he smiled.

.

Diego and Manny worked hard on the Rudomat and as they stopped that day, it already looked like Rudy in their opinion. As they got down the lake, they found Granny and Sid picking fruit. The latter was pleased to hear his invention began to take shape.

"That's fantastic. It won't be long before Crash and Eddie meet their greatest joke yet!"

He rubbed his hands and tried to sound like a wretched scientist, yet the mammoth nor the saber cat was impressed with his acting, which as a matter of fact, was equally 'wretched'…

"Sidney! Get these berries for me!"

"Coming Granny!"

The two buddies left the sloth, but as they headed for the water's edge, Buck popped up, scaring both.

"Could you stop doing that?" Manny demanded.

"Sorry mate, but Ellie wanted to see ya!"

"Oh no, what is it this time?" he sighed.

"Somethin' about Peaches getting' a tattoo."

"What?! No, she doesn't!" and Manny rushed in the direction of the field.

"Tattoo?" Diego asked.

"Nah mate, but I needed to get rid a' him so we can talk about the project" and he raised his eyebrows twice upon saying that.

"Which one?" he demanded sarcastically.

"You got more than one?"

"Yea, but… never mind" he sighed.

"Okay, well. I want to know how much you and yar girl can carry."

"Why?"

"I found some rubble we might be able to use."

.

After a while, Diego spotted some familiar landmarks, but he hoped he had it wrong.

"Here we are, mate."

Buck halted in front of a big pile of wood. Unluckily for the saber, he was right.

"Funny thing, it actually reminds me a' Rudy" Buck said.

"Uhm, Buck…?"

"Hmm?" he turned to his companion.

"We can't use this."

"Why not? It's been here for some days, if recall, and the pile only seems to get bigger. I think it's some sort a' dumpsite."

Diego sighed and explained to the weasel what it was, or was meant to be, upon which he nodded.

"Okay, so I'll gotta find wood elsewhere."

As he was about to hop away, he turned back to Diego.

"Oh one more thing. That thing got the shape, mate, but that's all it has."

He vanished through a bush, leaving Diego pinned to the ground. Buck might be right, this isn't even close to a dinosaur. If they wanted to scare the opossum brothers with this thing, they were surely a laughing stock. He tried to calculate the amount of wood and concluded that if he convinced the others to waive this plan, they had more than enough to build the ship.

'I'm sure they'll all see reason in calling off the project' he thought.

However when he was walking back, he knew the hardest part was yet to come: convince Sid.

.

As he got back at the field, the sun had nearly sunk behind the horizon. The mammoth family, Louis and the sloths were sitting around a campfire.

"Hey, where've you been?" Ellie asked.

"Catching up my morning practice."

"Have you seen Buck?"

"No, why?"

"He told Manny that Peaches wanted a tattoo…"

"Which I don't!" Peaches yelled.

"You're NOT getting one!" Manny responded loud.

"I never intended to get one!" She cried back.

"And you want me to believe that?" he laughed sarcastically.

"_And you want me to believe that?"_ Ellie said at the same time, mimicking her husband.

On the other side of the flames, Granny was shredding the fruit she and Sid had gathered that afternoon. This had apparently exhausted him as was sprawled on the ground.

"What's with him?" Diego asked, pointing at the collapsed sloth.

"Tired as usual" Manny filled in.

"What's the cause this time?"

"I had to carry fruit all day!" Sid moaned.

"Aw, don't ya be such a whiner! It wasn't that much!" Granny screeched.

"Ooooh" he let out.

Peaches and Louis chuckled. As Shira returned as well, she heard the mourning sloth. Before she could ask, Diego shook his head indicating that it was better not to ask, thus she walked past the pile of fur and sat down next to Diego.

Then out of nowhere two screaming opossums descended from the trees, on poor Sid's stomach, bouncing off and ending with their faces buried in the soil.

"Oompf!"

"Nah mates, ya missed yar target. I said get the old one, not the dead one."

Buck was parasailing with a leaf and landed gracefully. He threw the leaf in the fire started warming his hands.

"Where are my manners, goodnight everyone!" he exclaimed.

He got no response, but a hit from Granny's stick.

"Don't ya try putting me up as a mark for those stupid rats, ya big rat!"

Buck rubbed his head. That woman had some weapon.

"Well since we're all here now, I think it's time to go to sleep." Manny suggested.

"Aw please dad, one story from uncle Buck. Please?" Peaches looked at her father with puppy dog eyes.

She knew her trick would always work and she winked at Louis. He smiled back and walked over to Shira.

"Hey Shira, can I have a second?"

She nodded and they stepped away from the fire.

"About that captain. You know…" he said.

"Don't worry about that Louis, _he can't get to her anymore_" she whispered.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Me and Diego took care of him" she smiled.

He turned bleach and she realized what he might be thinking.

"No, not in that way" she said quickly.

He heaved a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Shira heard Manny give in to Peaches begging.

"Okay, fine, fine! One story!"

"So what did you do and how can you be so sure he doesn't come back?" Louis asked.

'Damn why does he ask so much' she thought annoyed.

"Hey Louis, the story's starting!" Peaches called.

"_Don't worry, he can't hurt her anymore, _that's what matters"

The molehog nodded and they rejoined the campfire circle and ended their day with one of Buck's exciting stories.

_**Will Diego manage to let his friends abort the Rudomat? Will they be able to build a ship? Who knows…**_


	17. Lacking lumber

_**Sorry for to keep you waiting so long. I had my story finished last Friday, but my internet browser wasn't very 'cooperative' until Monday and I sort a' forgot to upload it since then ^^. Well, here's the story. **_

**17. Lacking lumber**

During the night, the crew, sabers and weasel gathered at the ship.

"Where do we start, mate?" Buck asked.

As Gutt, Raz and Silas explained what they needed to build the ship, Buck made a list of the required materials.

"Mostly stone and wood..."

"There's plenty a' trees here, so that's easy peasy."

"But cutting forest is too noticeable, so it has to be dead wood, okay?"

"Okay."

After the list had been made, they'd split up in pairs to search for these resources, on different parts of the island. Shira and Diego scanned the forest, closest to the herd's field. If they were caught there by someone, it wasn't suspicious; Buck and Raz did the other side of the woods; Gutt and Silas scoured the beach for driftwood that might have been washed up. Moreover Silas' keen eyesight was of much more use in open space than in dense vegetation. As Shira and Diego were searching, the saber proposed the idea of stopping the Rudomat.

"I think we should cancel it."

"Why is that?"

"We could use the wood for the ship and besides, the plan is far from flawless."

"True, but don't you think he'll be disappointed?"

"Well, disappointments never seem to be his greatest trouble."

'Poor Sid' she thought.

Since the day she met the three, she noticed that Sid was the scapegoat of the herd. Not that he didn't deserve it, he did a lot of foolish and naive things, but she felt a little sorry for the sloth.

'Ah, I must really stop thinking like a wimp' and she frowned.

"You disagree?" Diego asked, seeing her expression.

"What?"

He waited a moment before answering.

"Never mind."

"When will you tell him?"

"Tomorrow I guess."

.

After collected all the few useable pieces of lumber they could find they returned to the ship were the others already were. From the sad look on their faces could be derived that they too had had bad luck finding materials.

"Please tell me you got somethin' to build with" Buck exclaimed upon seeing his feline friends arrive.

Shira shook her head.

"Not much I'm afraid."

"It's so odd, there was almost nothing to find. Like someone else is hoarding everything." Gutt said.

Buck glanced at Diego, who suddenly realised who this 'someone' was, yet before Diego could say anything the weasel spoke up.

"Alright lads, let's put what we found a' board, before that same person takes this as well."

After hiding the dry sticks and few stones on board, they were done as there wasn't enough to start constructing anything.

"See ya mates the next night, ey!" Buck ended the gathering and both parties went home.

"I sure hope we'll 'ave more luck tomorrow night, else it's going to take toujours!" Silas complained on their way back.

"Indeed, but I got a strange feeling that all that deadwood isn't so far away.

"What do ya mean, capt'n"

"When I mentioned that someone else might be hoarding, the tiger got nervous. I think he knows where we can find it, but isn't telling us."

"Why would he do that?" Raz said.

"I don't know, there's gotta be a reason though. Why else would he get so tense?"

"Per'aps 'e is acting it?" Silas pondered.

"No, I don't think so. He doesn't look as a great actor."

"Shira was, maybe tigers are great actors, ey?"

Mentioning Shira, Gutt's thoughts wandered off, back to their time on the ship with his crew. Shira was cunning and indeed a good pretender. She'd always had ways to trick his enemies, which gave them good advantages. He'd made her first made for a reason.

"What do ya say capt'n?" Raz demanded.

"Hm, what?" he was so busy daydreaming that he hadn't followed the conversation any further.

"Silas wanted to know, whether he should check it out."

"Check it... oh, Diego. Yea, I think that's a good idea." Gutt responded, "though let's try to catch some sleep first."

His friends nodded.

.

The other three were thinking about the same problem.

"Guys, I think I know where all the materials have gone" Diego said.

"Don't you think we do too?" Shira answered.

"Yea, you need to abort that Rudy plan, mate."

"I'll try to reason with Sid in the morning."

"_Reason_ with Sid..." Shira chuckled.

The males laughed too, but as they sneaked back to the field, they were spooked by a sneering voice.

"What are ya doin' there?"

They turned around and saw Granny.

"Ya should be in bed!"

"What, no we..." Diego got interrupted by Shira poking him.

"She still has her eyes closed" she whispered.

As they looked more closely, they saw she was right.

"All a' ya, back to sleep! Ya should be glad I won't tell yar parents!"

"Well, I think this'll be the first and only time I'll listen to her" Buck laughed.

He headed for his leaf bed and when Shira was about to do the same, she spotted Diego, who was going after Granny. She was heading for the forest and in contrast to Sid, she wasn't very slow, which was quite remarkable for an animal her age.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"She's sleepwalking" he pointed out.

"So?"

"I can't simply let her walk away like this, who know where she might end up?"

And he gave chase to the old lady in order to bring her back.

'He's so caring for everyone' she thought.

"No, he's way to soft for saber-standards" she said acting tough towards herself, knowing deep down, it was Diego's soft side she liked most.

.

"Hahaha, that's a good one Diego."

"No Sid, I'm serious. I think we should stop the Rudomat project."

They walked back to the, meanwhile abandoned, remains of the campfire from the other night.

"Hehe, yea, you had me there. Why would we stop it now?" Sid wiped a tear.

"I don't think it'll work."

Sid snorted.

"Huh, when I asked you to join in, you said quite the opposite."

"Yea, but Buck told me that it wasn't even close to Rudy" Diego retorted.

"Buck told you? So you told him too?" Sid replied.

'Hmm, I'd forgotten about that' Diego thought.

"Haven't you told Crash and Eddie as well by now?"

"I have not. I just think the idea isn't good enough..."

"No, Diego. It's a brilliant idea and you want to spoil it."

"No Sid, I don't..."

"Just leave me alone! I'm really disappointed in you, I really am."

Sid wandered off alone, with hanging shoulders. Diego was staring at the sloth shambling away. He looked at the ashes within the circle of stones, as Manny showed up.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"I asked Sid to cancel the Rudomat."

"Oh dear, how did he take it?"

"As a matter of fact he didn't."

His friend looked at him in a way that made him feel more guilty, as if the mammoth's eyes were saying: _you've done it all wrong._

"I just think it isn't gonna work. Do you think it'll work, do you?" he shouted.

"Diego, relax."

"I'm sorry, it's just that Buck told me that what we're building is never gonna have a frightening appearance."

"I know" Manny said calmly.

He looked at his giant buddy, who clearly knew from the start that the plan would fail.

"Then why did you join?"

"For Sid, he's so thrilled with his idea. Don't tell me you believed it was gonna succeed?"

"No, of course not" Diego replied quickly, "but I think we should give him another idea. One in which he can't make an even bigger fool out of himself."

"Perhaps he doesn't need a new idea, only a new machine."

"Like what?"

"I have no clue, whatsoever."

Diego sighed, but then it struck him.

"Do you think Crash and Eddie were afraid of Gutt?"

"I guess, why do you ask?"

The saber grinned from cheek to cheek.

"What does Gutt have to do with everything?"

"I gotta ask Buck something first, see ya!" he said, and he ran off.

"Diego!"

But he was already gone. Manny rubbed his chin with his trunk, questioning what kind of plan the saber might have.

"Hmm...I'm not sure whether I'm gonna like this..." he said to himself.

_**That's it. What will this plan/machine be that makes Diego so sure? Will it make Sid renounce the Rudomat? **_

_P.s I'm not be writing 'till after the 26th of October. Then my exams will be finished and I'll have more time. _


	18. A new plan

_**My exams are done so I got more time to write! Hurray, chapter 18.**_

**18. A new plan**

Buck was not easy to find. Diego had scoured nearly the entire island when he ran into Shira.

"Hey, why the hurry?" she asked.

"I gotta find Buck, I think I know how to solve our wood-problem."

He was about to take off again as Shira stopped him by grabbing his hind leg.

"Hold it, you think I don't want to know that as well?"

Diego looked embarrassed as he thought to see some jealousy in her eyes that he didn't think of her first.

"Oh sorry Shira" he apologized, "I wanted to... you know."

"Can't you just tell me the plan" she said putting up an innocent face.

Diego blushed.

"Ehm, yea sure. You see, I thought, if we cancel the Rudomat, Sid will never forgive us."

"Yea, and?"

"And what if we don't cancel the Rudomat, but replace it with something better?"

"Like what?"

"Like a pirate ship."

"A pirate ship?" she said surprised.

"We can build Gutt's ship and use it for Sid's plan, it's the perfect cover-up."

"What is scary about a boat?"

"Nothing, but suppose Sid takes the opossums for a walk."

Shira didn't know where he was going and simply nodded.

"And when they 'accidently' come across the vessel, he tells them it belongs to Gutt."

"How is that gonna convince 'm?"

"If they go aboard, if, we place a trap in which Sid deliberately gets stuck. And if that's not enough, we'll let Manny imitate Gutt."

"Hmm, that sounds like it might actually work."

"We can also try and make a Gutt-doll if you like that better" he smiled.

"We'll see" she smiled back.

"I think is a brilliant plan!" someone shouted.

Diego and Shira jumped up, startled by the sudden noise. A moment later Buck appeared from behind a nearby rock dragging a horn shaped log.

"Buck, I should've known it was you" Diego sighed.

"Ey mates" he replied walking up to them. He stepped up closer to Diego as he spotted Shira's murderous look.

"This thin' amplifies one's voice and I gotta say, it's quite effective" he indicated.

"Fascinating, Buck."

"Sure is"

"Since you apparently heard my whole plan, what do you think?"

"Rubbish."

Diego stared at him in disbelief.

"Nah, just kiddin' mate. In my opinion it's a go."

"Alright now all we have to do is tell Sid"

Shira and Buck both looked at him.

"Right, I have to tell Sid."

"Good luck with that" Shira said mockingly.

Diego looked at her, but she avoided eye contact. He wondered why she was so grumpy. He heard Manny whisper inside his head: _'She jealous that you pay more attention to Buck' _. He looked at Buck, who was blowing dust from his horn. He looked back at the sabress, noticing that she didn't deign to look at the weasel. Perhaps Manny was right.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shira said, when her friend kept standing there.

"A kiss goodbye?" he let out sarcastically.

It was the first thing that entered his mind, though he realized afterwards it wasn't the best choice of words.

"Oh really?" she laughed depreciatingly.

Diego regretted to have said it with such an undertone. Buck laughed, but got punched aside by Shira.

"Then I hope you're standing comfortable" she said, and ran away.

He watched her leave, feeling guilty. Buck got up, still laughing.

"Nice one, mate, real nice" he said.

The saber did not reply.

"Oh come on lad, she asked for it..."

"That doesn't matter."

Buck saw the pain in his friends eyes and thought it best to support his friend in a different way.

"Look mate, woman are just complicated. It'll be alright, believe me."

"What do you know about women?" Diego questioned.

"Well, before my pineapple, I had my brush with the female side a' the world."

His friend laughed.

"More fruit? Oh no, wait... a rock!"

"Not a rock! A pebble actually, yet I had a living ones too."

"Living ones?"

"Now that I think a' it, it's not really ya business. Ya got ya own lady to care about. "

Diego's smile vanished.

"Ah don't worry mate, she likes you! I'm sure she'll be back."

"Thanks Buck."

"No thanks. First, you gotta discuss the plan with floppy."

"Yea, I think I'll be able to trace him before dusk."

"Ha, who isn't? One can smell him a mile away."

Diego grinned and went for his friend.

.

"SIDNEY!"

Granny was walking through the forest shouting for her grandson.

"SIDNEY! Where is that lazy boy, I need my bath... SIDNEY!"

Not far from her the sloth was hiding in a tree.

"Pheew" he sighed as he heard her voice fade in the distance.

"Hi Sid."

"Waah!"

He tumbled out of the tree,

"What are you doing, I don't want her to find me" he whispered.

"Relax, she's already gone."

"Alright then."

"Listen Sid, about the Rudomat..."

"I told you, I'm not quitting."

He already started walking away as Diego surprised him.

"I think I know how we can improve your plan."

The sloth stopped and turned back to the saber.

"Improve?"

"I think, that I know something even more fearsome than Rudy."

His friend had forgotten all about his rage and showed interest in Diego's proposal. As Diego explained the idea of making a replica f Gutt's ship and his plan to fool Crash and Eddie, Sid nodded excited thinking of what might happen if this plan succeeded.

"So you mind changing the idea?"

"No, this is awesome! High five Diego."

He held out his hand, but before his friend could respond, they heard a familiar scream.

"SIDNEY!"

"Oh, that's my call."

The sloth climbed up the tree again..

"Okay, I'll tell Manny about it."

"Thanks buddy."

"SIDNEY! Where are you?"

Granny popped up from behind a bush.

"Hey you" she pointed at the saber.

"Me?" Diego asked.

"Yea you, have ya seen my grandson?

"Yellow fur, big nose, lazy as can be..."

"That's him!"

"Nope, haven't seen him."

"Ya sure?"

"I think I'd remember running into him, don't you think?"

Granny thought that to be reasonable and she left again.

"SIDNEY!"

"Thanks Diego, but do I really have a big nose?" his friend whispered from the tree.

"Bye Sid."

.

That evening when the herd was back at the field except for Peaches, Louis who were at their usual sunset view and the possums, who were send by Manny to spy on Peaches. Ellie didn't approve, though it prevented nasty pranks so didn't fight it either.  
Shira sat on the opposite side of the fire as far away from Diego as possible. He tried not to care, but that didn't work out until Sid came to ask about the plan.

"Manny!" Diego said.

"What are you guys up to?" Ellie demanded.

"Just guy stuff. Don't need to worry." Manny smiled.

She gave her husband a suspicious look. The men stepped away from the fire.

"So everybody knows about the plan?" Sid said softly.

Buck, Diego and Manny all nodded.

"Okay, so when do we start?"

"We can't move all that wood in the open, mates. Too showy."

"I think Manny and I move some this evening."

"No that's not possible, I have to check whether Peaches is home in time."

The others looked at him in a way he didn't like and gave in to make it stop.

"Fine, we'll start this evening..."

"That's the spirit, woolly dad" Buck exclaimed, drawing Ellie's attention.

"What are they talking about" she said to Shira.

"Who cares?" she replied.

"You really are upset about your argue with Diego, aren't you?" she said.

"Am not!" she defended.

"Girl, ya're a bad lier! Even an old lady like me can see that ya're nearly cryin'!" Granny said.

Before she could answer they heard the men come over to the campfire. Diego and Manny left for the forest as Sid and Buck came back.

"Where are they going?" Ellie asked.

"Eh... evening stroll?" Sid said.

"Yea right" she said distrustful.

"They had to do some men work." Buck said.

Ellie knew asking any further wasn't going to help so gave up. She'll get the information she wanted from her husband, willingly or unwillingly.

_**Will Ellie find out? And will Shira and Diego make up? I'll be writing again soon, I think.**_


	19. Mixed feelings

_**It's hard writing a chapter if you have time and no inspiration, but I'm you are aware of that. Her is the next chapter of my story.**_

**19. Mixed feelings**

"What is this?"

"Hmm?"

Diego and Manny were dropping their first load of wood at the building site of the pirate ship.

"This is a boat…" Manny said.

"Yea, well that was the plan remember…" Diego responded sarcastically, hoping to avoid further questions.

"You knew we had a ship?"

"Technically it's Buck's ship, not ours."

"Buck has build this?"

"I think, he showed it to me today and I didn't ask where he got it."

Manny sighed. Diego raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand how I can still be surprised…" Manny said.

"About what?"

"Buck."

"Yea, I know what you mean" Diego laughed, "common, let's carry some more".

And they walked back to the forest.

.

When they had gotten back, Ellie had deliberately said nothing about their absence that evening, so Manny expected she'd simply accepted it, though Buck kept an eye on her.  
They weren't asleep for long as he and Diego got up again.

"Can't we skip a night, I'm not really sleeping a lot lately." Diego yawned.

"Fine, we'll discuss it with Gutt." Buck whispered and was already moving as Diego poked him.

"Don't you think we should wake her?" Diego pointed at Shira.

"I don't think she'll appreciate it pretty much."

"But she's always came along so far…"

"Yea, but under the circumstances I think is for the best to let her sleep."

"What circumstances?"

"Well, she was kind a' moody today."

"You think it's lack of rest?"

"Yea mate, ya'd best speak with her in the mornin', when she all rested."

"But you don't think she'll be mad that we let her sleep?"

Buck shrugged and they left the field as quiet as possible.

.

"Goodnight lads!" Buck said cheerful.

The two friends arrived at the ship, where the crew was already waiting for them.

"Hey, where's Shira?" Raz said, looking around for her to appear.

"She couldn't come, mate." Buck said vaguely.

"Where did all this lumber come from?" Gutt asked, pointing at the pile next to the ship.

Buck and Diego explained the story about Sid's plan and that they changed it to be able to use the materials for their ship. Sadly enough, this also meant they couldn't build to much at night, because it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Good thinking, tiger" Gutt slapped him on the back.

"Ah…" he groaned as he still wasn't completely recovered from his battle with the ape.

"Sorry."

"So there is nothing we can do?" Silas asked.

"Haven't figured out what and when" Buck replied.

"It is possible, if me and Shira are working that you guys come and help" Diego said.

"No more night-work then?"

"If you want, you can move some more wood, but you must be careful not to get caught."

"If you don't mind, I'm going back to bed" Diego yawned again.

"Tired?" Raz chuckled.

The others laughed too.

"It's fine, we'll move the rest a' the wood tonight" Buck said.

Diego nodded, said goodbye and went back to the field. He was glad his new allies didn't grudge him a night off.

.

That morning, as Diego woke up and stretched, he felt more relaxed than ever. When he opened his eyes though, he got spooked by a silhouette in front of him. It was Shira, who was tapping the ground with her right paw.

"Had fun tonight?" she asked with a clear sound of twit in her voice.

"Wh-what?" Diego said, not yet fully awake, rubbing his eyes.

"This night, had fun?"

"No, we were…"

"Who is we, Diego?"

"Buck and me, who else?" he said, realizing he made a bad mistake.

"Who else, huh..."

"Shira, please…"

"No, it's okay. I only want the know why."

"Why we didn't wake you?"

"Yes, why you didn't need me tonight" she said louder.

"It's not that I didn't need you, it's…"

They heard a short squeak and turned to the forest's edge. Ellie, who was watching the entire thing from the bushes, wandering where her friends were arguing about got spooked by the sudden entrance of Buck.

"Whoa, Buck!"

"Hey! Ya got some spyin' skills, mom!"

Shira and Diego left the field as they knew their conversation was no longer private.

"Buck! You ruined everything!" she sneered.

"Spyin' on ya friends isn't nice, ya know" he said, trying to extract a reason for her activity.

And as if she could read minds, which turned out to be one of her many habits, she answered his question.

"Manny told me that there is this plan, but he didn't tell me what. So I try to figure that out myself."

"Don't worry, ya don't need to worry 'bout that."

"Hmm, if you say so."

She walked away, pretending as if she didn't care anymore, silently thinking of a new plan to figure out what their secret was. Unfortunately Buck saw right through her act.

'Those tigers really need to settle their differences before Ellie finds out' he thought.

.

As the two cats were walking towards the beach, their discussion went on, on a lowered volume.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this."

"Well, you were a little grumpy yesterday…"

"I wasn't grumpy!"

"Then why did you ran off?"

"It was your insulting remark that agitated me" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I insult you?" he mocked.

"You think it was a proper thing to say?"

"Like you were so generous with compliments either!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Just the way you act when Buck is around, what did he do that makes you so annoyed?"

Shira froze. So her behavior didn't go unnoticed, no matter.

"Oh yea, what makes you say that?"

"The fact that all is just fine 'till Buck shows up."

'No way that he was going to find out she was jealous' Shira thought.

"Buck isn't the problem, you are!"

"Then please do explain why before Buck's arrival, we're always having a great time?"

"So you're having a great time with me, huh?" Shira taunted.

"What, yes. Wait, don't change the subject!"

They arrived at the shoreline. It was cloudy that day, so the sight wasn't as beautiful as when the sun reflected in the vast blue space in front of them.

"You are the one who starts acting different near Buck. You spontaneously try to impress me and him…" Shira said.

"I am not!" Diego defended.

"Why are you so eager to prove that I am the problem and not you!"

"Because you _are_ the problem!"

"Fine, the problem is already leaving!"

As Shira ran away, Diego punched the ground.

"Is this your way of making things up!" he said, angry with himself and he went back into the forest.

.

On the edge of the cliff above Gutt's cave were a kangaroo and a saber-tooth cat. An unorthodox couple, yet old friends. Shira was explaining her situation to Raz, the argue with Diego mostly, though not mentioning her jealousy of course.

"So ya two broke up?" Raz asked.

"We weren't having anything yet! How do you break nothing?" Shira responded agitated.

Raz chuckled, seeing the sabress clearly having trouble with her feelings. Raz placed her hand on Shira's shoulder, expecting her to pull away, but she didn't.

"I just don't know what to do" Shira sighed.

"Give it time, mate. I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Everybody is always talking about time. I want things solved now." She responded agitated.

"Raz, do you think your life can get back to normal?"

"My first guess would be, it is."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if we manage to build that ship, I'll be leavin' this place for good."

"Sometimes I feel a tendency to leave as well."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yea, life is so difficult with these guys."

"If ya're sure ya can always leave with us."

Shira looked at her friend, who could read the surprise from her face.

"We've never wanted ya to leave, mate. And between ya and me, I don't think Gutt would disapprove. Ya know how much he's changed."

Shira smiled, thinking about how great it would be to sail the seas again.

"Wanna come in?"

"No, I need some time alone."

"Okay, see ya later mate!" and the kangaroo hopped down.

Shira moved parallel to the shoreline, revolving what to do. Stay or leave with the crew? After she reached the end of the path and had to turn back, she made the only decision she thought to be right.

'I'll think about it later…'

_**Sorry folks, end of the chapter. Will Ellie find out about the ship, or worse about the crew? And what will Shira eventually decide? I hope next chapter will give more clues.**_


	20. Into the trap

_**Next chapter is here. Enjoy folks!**_

**20. Into the trap**

Three days have passed and the ship is now fully constructed and seaworthy. The crew had become pretty lazy, for as they hadn't had much to do lately. Their only possible time of activity was during the evening or night, except one day, when there was a thick fog. The crewmembers had gotten sick of hanging out in the cave, so they were glad that their waiting was almost at an end. Buck had succeeded in thwarting all Ellie's plans, so she hadn't been able to find out about the ship nor the pirates. Today they had planned to give Crash and Eddie the shock of their lives.  
Meanwhile, Shira and Diego still hadn't solved their conflict and her relation with Buck, for as far as there even was one, was no better. Shira had mostly been spending time with Raz. Diego had tried to be polite, but she mostly ignored him if he did. He even asked Manny for help, though his charm-tactics were more suited for a mammoth then for a sabress. As nothing he did seem to work, he turned to Ellie a last resort.

'I must be getting really desperate' he thought as he approached Ellie that morning.

"Hey Diego, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure can, sweety" she smiled.

Diego took a deep breath.

"Well..." he still wasn't sure whether this was a good idea.

"Well what?"

"Do you happen to know anything about ..."

"About what?"

Diego was looking for the best choice of words, which made Ellie draw an even bigger smile as she knew it was about Shira.

"What is it exactly that you want."

"To improve the current situation I'm in with Shira."

"Oh" the mammoth said with slight disappointment.

"Do you know what I can do to make things right?"

"I know..."

Diego's eyes sparkled with hope.

"...and I will tell you, on one condition."

And the hope was gone. Though Diego already knew what she was going to ask, he pretended not to.

"What might that be?"

"What is this plan you guys are working on and don't lie, I can tell when you are."

Diego sighed and considered him being friends with Shira important enough to take the risk that Ellie might betray their plan to the possums. After he told her about the plan and Sid's idea to take back Crash and Eddie, he hoped she would feel sorry for Sid.

"You won't tell them, right? Sid is so thrilled."

"No, of course not?"

"Please, don't ever say to anybody I told you this."

"Relax, I won't."

"So, what can you tell me about Shira?"

"Oh yes, Shira..." she paused.

"You have no clue, do you?" Diego said upon seeing her nervous reaction.

"No, no, I do, I do!"

"Oh, great, you tricked me."

"I simply don't know where to start."

"How about the start?"

"Well, it's quite a broad subject actually..."

"Tell me!" Diego got frustrated with Ellie's evasive answers.

"Tell you what?"

"How to impress Shira!"

"Ah! So _that_ is what you want, why didn't you say so before?" Ellie chuckled.

Diego slapped himself in the face, 'how stupid of me'. He walked right into her trap.

"Ah, your secret's safe with me, besides I know how to help you."

'Great...' he thought.

"First, you should tell her that you're sorry."

"What, why?"

"She's a woman who feels hurt, whether you did something or not, she sees it that way."

"Hmm, okay..." Diego had already assumed women to be complicated.

"Second, bring her a gift."

"A gift, right... Ehm, what sort of gift?"

"I don't know, what do saber-tooth cats like?"

"Fresh meat?" Diego said with a smile.

Ellie gave him a destructive glance, and Diego's smile vanished.

"Hehe, sorry."

"Think more romantic. Manny brought me a juicy mango once, that was so sweet..." she said daydreaming.

"Yea, I'm not sure Shira will be crushed by me bringing fruit..."

"How about accessories?"

Diego recalled his first real conversation with Shira, when she was imprisoned in a tree: _'I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace?' _No that wouldn't do any good, and he shook his head.

"What about flowers? Every girl likes flowers!"

"Hey, that might be a good idea. Thanks Ellie."

"Oh and Diego, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Don't beg..."

"What? Why would I..."

"Just don't lose your dignity. It's something you taught me sabers cherish most, and I know Shira loves to steal it from you!"

"Okay, thanks for the advice Ellie!" and Diego took off.

.

"So everything is set?"

Sid, Manny, Diego and Shira had all gathered at the ship. It was around noon and Buck was going to lead the ignorant victims into the trap they had worked on.

"Yes Sid, everything is fine" Manny sighed.

"Okay, okay, everyone just stay calm. It'll work out."

"Sid, the only one panicking is you" Diego said.

"Let's get into positions, Buck can be here any minute" Manny said.

"Shira, can I talk to you for a second?"

"If you keep things short" she said, not looking at him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" he said, presenting a bunch of white flowers, lowering his head.

"You're sor..."

Shira silenced as see glanced at him and saw the tiger holding out flowers. White was one of her favourite colours, that he remembered it made her smile. She knew she had to say something, though was speechless. Diego looked up as she took the flowers from him and saw her smile.

"Diego!" Manny shouted.

"Coming! Well, I ehm... guess I'll see you around then."

Shira merely nodded.

He went after his friends onto the ship to prepare the effects they'd installed. Shira, who had no role in the effects left the scene with one thought only: 'I knew that softy cared about me'. She couldn't say however, whether it was the fact that was right or the fact the Diego had eyes for her, made her feel so happy.

.

Shira had barely left as Buck arrived with the possums. He was telling a story again as they stopped in front of the ship.

"... and that's how I beat that ugly bea... Whoa mates, hold it."

"What is it Buck?" Crash asked.

"Yea, what is it Buck?" Eddie copied.

"This boat, I haven't seen that here before" Buck said pointing at it.

"A boat?"

"What's a boat?"

Buck slapped himself in the face, he hadn't accounted for the brothers' lack of knowledge.

"A boat is a huge thin' that can carry animals across water. It's what pirates use to travel."

"Pirates?"

Seeing their faces turn white, Buck knew he had refreshed their memory.

"Like that captain Butt?"

Well, partially...

"What captain?" Buck pretended as the two got scared by recollecting the events surrounding the pirates.

"That awful guy wanted to kill Ellie and Manny and everyone else" Crash said biting his nails.

"If this is them, we're done for" Eddie added.

"Nah, don't worry mates. Why don't we just check it out? I'm sure there's probably nothin' wrong here."

"I'm not going on that boot!"

"It's called a boat" Buck corrected him.

"Whatever..."

"I'm gonna see what's on that vessel, you stay here then until I checked if it's safe."

"No, Buck don't...!"

But Buck was already standing on the ship and waved to them.

"See, nothing's happened so far, common!"

Crash and Eddie were reluctant, but didn't want to fail their hero and clambered on board.

"See? Nothin' to fear mates!"

"We weren't afraid of anything" Crash said bravely.

"No, only baby's are scared of...".

"Aaah!"

Eddie was interrupted as Buck got caught in a net and was hoisted up the mast, deliberately dropping his knife. The two brothers clutched each other tightly.

"Don't just stand there, do somethin'!" Buck shouted.

"O-o-okay, we're co-coming!"

"M-m-me too!" They both stuttered.

Suddenly a door swung open and a large stature was in the opening. It had a beard and apparently strong-bodied and muscular arms.

"_What are you doing on my ship?!" _a heavy voice thundered.

"Aaaah!" Crash jumped up landing on Eddie's head.

"_For this you will pay dearly!" _

"Please, w-w-we were merely stepping b-b-by" Eddie said, dropping his brother on the floor.

"Yea, what he says."

"W-we won't tell a-a-anyone."

"No, we don't even know how we got here."

"_You won't leave this place alive, pitiful creatures!" _

"No please, take my ugly brother if you wish, but I'm too young to die!" Crash begged.

"Or take him and let me go. He's gonna betray you anyway!" Eddie prayed.

"_Silence! You both have one chance to get away in one piece!" _the voice threatened.

"Please, tell us what to do!"

"Or tell me!" they cried.

"_You will tell everyone that you..."_

"were screaming like babies!" Sid shouted, popping his head out of the stature.

"What?!" they said at the same time.

The opossums were stunned as they saw Sid step out of the animal, which turned out to be a doll made of seaweed, leaves and branches. Manny and Diego came, still laughing, from the room that lay behind the door.

"It was all fake?"

"You should have seen your faces!" Manny joked.

"Now that was fun!" Diego said, wiping a tear from his eye as he stopped laughing.

"Don't wanna spoil the fun, but can you get me down?" Buck called.

Diego loosened the rope and Manny slowly lowered the net with the weasel.

"You too Buck?" Crash asked in disbelief.

"No, I was not involved in this plan" he lied.

"Then why didn't it scare you?" Eddie wondered.

"Scared, me?"

After a brief moment, he laughed loudly.

"Haha! Scare m... The idea" and Buck hopped off the ship and the rest heard his laughter fade in the distance.

"Common, let's go tell Ellie about this!" Sid said.

They all headed back to the field, Crash and Eddie with a face of shame. This time, they were the ones who got the beating.

_**End of chapter 20. The plan worked and the possums got the shock of their lives and as the crew is preparing to sail away, everything will soon be back to normal... or won't it be? **_


	21. Fledge

_**It took me quite a while, but the last chapter is now here at last. I wanted to give my story a good ending, not a scrappy farewell scene with unfinished storylines . So I hope I managed to do that, have fun reading it. **_

**21. Fledge**

With the jokers gone, the boat was now free for the pirates. While Shira and Buck were helping them to make sure it wouldn't be taking so much time, Raz and Buck were chattering.

"What are ya gonna do when you sail away?" Buck asked.

"I wouldn't know, mate. Guess we'll be travelin' around the ocean like before" she replied.

"Like before? I hope not…" he paused.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, ya guys won't be plunderin' again, like before?"

"Nah Buck, no worries 'bout that. Gutt's too changed for that, besides, plunderin' with only three animals, of which one is a bird. That is kind a' hard." She chuckled.

"Is Silas that weak?" Buck wondered.

"Nah mate, but have ya seen him tryin' to hold a weapon?"

Buck tried to imagine Silas struggle to get his wings around a handle, resulting into him and Raz burst into laughter.

"Hey, what's the fun about?" Shira said, walking down the boarding plank.

"Nothing…"

After a quick exchange of glances, Buck and Raz burst into laughing again.

"Great, a private joke" Shira sighed annoyed.

The laughing seized and they went back to loading the ship.

"Here, let me help ya with that."

Buck took over the pile of mango's from Raz when he saw her struggle, and carried it aboard.

"He's quite strong for such a little bugger" Shira commented as Buck was out of sight.

"Yes he is" Raz grinned.

"So, really leaving now, huh?"

"That was the whole idea, ey?" Raz noticed something was on her mind.

"What's botherin' ya?

"You remember asking me to join?"

"Did I?" the kangaroo tried to recall the conversations they had the past days.

"I'd like to come with you guys."

Raz was stunned that the tigress had actually given thought to the idea of coming along. If Shira did join them, should she be happy to have her friend back, or feel sad that her friend probably makes the mistake of a lifetime? She knew after all, what it is like to leave a friend behind. Raz remembered the grief she had after leaving Buck all too well.

"Raz?"

"Why you want to leave?"

"I don't know, I think it's just …"

"All because of that one argue ya had with the saber?"

"No, it's not that!"

"It isn't?"

"No!" Shira responded agitated.

"Ya're angry, I understand, I've been in the same situation. But please, think about what you truly want before doin' anythin' rash. I left Buck in a rage many years ago and it still pains me."

"I thought you guys were getting back together lately?"

"We do, but both of us know we can never grow as close as we once were. So Shira, please, think 'bout what ya might lose if ya leave here."

Raz headed back to the cave to collect more supplies, leaving the sabress was left puzzled with this wise words. Above her, on the boat, Buck had been following the entire conversation. He sadly had to agree that he and Raz could never become the best friends they used to be, though he had more important matters at hand.

'I have to tell Diego about Shira' he thought, but as he turned around he found his path blocked.

"Eavesdropping?" Gutt asked.

"Nah mate, simply hangin' around" and he placed himself in a comfortable position picturing his words.

"Shira wants to leave as well." Gutt pointed down at the big cat that was walking away.

"Ah, the pot is callin' the kettle black ey?"

"Do you think she should?"

"Who am I to decide?"

"Yet you want to stop her, don't you?"

"What? Nah, ya got it all wrong, mate."

Gutt gave him a piercing stare.

"Alright listen. Diego is a friend of mine, he likes her and she likes him back, I know that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, when I'm 'round that sabress is always hot-tempered, but when I'm not, she's quite flirty towards him."

The ape nodded, but then something troubled him.

"Wait, how can you know she's not always like that?" he asked.

"What do ya mean?" Buck replied, though he knew to what the captain was referring.

"How do you know what's she like when you're not with her? Shouldn't you be around her to know that?"

"Let's say, I've been sort a' observin' them lately and they sort a' didn't know that."

Gutt laughed when he heard the weasel's odd way to describe stalking.

"Ya're missin' the point, mate. They're made for each other, we can't let one argue between them spoil that, can we?"

"If Shira does agree with you, don't you think she can decide for herself and stay?"

Gutt had a strong argument there, though Buck didn't want to risk his friend's love for that.

"Perhaps you're right, still..."

"If you feel the urge to tell him, you gotta do so quick, cause it won't be long before we're gonna leave this island, lad."

"Then I gotta hurry."

Buck jumped up and swung the liana he had in his right hand into a tree and disappeared.

'Nice exit, but wait… where did he get that vine?'

He looked at where the Buck had been standing and back to the forest.

'That guy is a mystery…' he stated.

.

Meanwhile the rest has arrived at the field, where Ellie and Granny were enjoying the afternoon sun light. The three best friends told every single detail, mostly about how scared Crash and Eddie were.

"You should have seen their faces Ellie!"

"It's indeed a shame honey, but then again, if you wanted me there, you should've involved me." She replied.

"I told you about ten times now, Sid didn't want to!"

"Since when do you listen to him?" she struck back.

Manny was now tongue-tied. What she said was actually quite true.

"Ha, ya got busted there big fellow!" Granny laughed.

"Ah granny, it was so funny" Sid said.

"It wasn't funny!" Crash said.

"Yea, it wasn't!" Eddie added.

"Now you know what it's like to be victim of a prank" Ellie said to her brothers.

"This wasn't a prank!"

"No, this was just mean!"

"Like sacrificing your own brother?" the male mammoth said.

"Nice one, Manny!" Sid high-fived his friend's trunk.

Diego was still laughing as he heard a whisper from a nearby bush.

"_Pssh, tiger."_

It was Buck who was gesturing him to come closer. He apparently tried to avoid being seen.

"_What's wrong, why are you hiding?" _Diego whispered back.

"_I don't want to draw attention, listen you gotta come with me, now!"_

"_Why, what's…"_

"_It's Shira, she intends to leave with the crew!"_

Diego's smile vanished and his eyes filled with fear, though he couldn't let anyone notice.

"Hey, I'm gonna check for Buck" he said vaguely to the rest.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"You know, just wondering where they are."

"And wondering where aunt Shira is?" Ellie chuckled.

"Sure, if it makes you feel better" Diego sighed.

As he stepped through the undergrowth, Buck landed on his back.

"Hurry up mate, I don't know when they're leavin' but Gutt said it to be soon!"

Diego started running as fast as he could, avoiding branches and other environmental obstacles.

'How couldn't I have seen this coming. See was getting so close with Raz' he thought, 'what if I'm too late... No I mustn't think that way'.

He got a hit to the leg by a protruding branch, from which he felt the pain, but he kept running.

'She'll be there, she'll be there.'

He tried to reassure himself, though it only made him wanting to be there sooner. Trying to increase his speed he felt obstructed by the piggybacking weasel, who fortunately spotted this as well.

"I'm slowin' ya down, I'll be on ya're tail, mate!" Buck said and he jumped off Diego's back.

Almost immediately Diego felt lighter and was able to accelerate.

'She'll be there, she has to…' he kept thinking.

As he crossed an open area, he almost bumped into Louis and Peaches.

"Whoa, what's up uncle Diego?"

"In quite a hurry here, sorry!"

He went on. It wasn't very far now, at the end of this last bit of forest lay the ship. The last bushes were in sight.

'They probably haven't even left yet, she's just standing there with a big grin laughing at me that I was afraid to lose her...'

He slowed down and stopped.

'If run in now and they indeed hadn't left, she's gonna mock me with forever…'

His breathing was loud, he thought it wise to recover a little before walking up to them. After a brief moment he regained most of his breath and tried to act normal while stepping through the last bit of undergrowth between him and the bay.

"Hey, what's u…p."

He stopped talking as he saw the empty bay where the ship was supposed to be. Gutt, Raz, Silas and most of all, Shira were gone. He sprinted to the end of the bay to view the sea and he peered in the distance. Nothing but water…

'I can't believe it, she really left me …'

Standing there, watching the waves crush onto the beach, his eyes were stinging as he felt tears coming in. He's never felt so sad and his emotions dulled his usually sharp senses, for which would pay a price.

_*Bash*_

Diego got smacked down with his face buried deep in the sand.

"Ha, got you now softy!" a female voice laughed, standing on his back.

"Shira!" he turned to see if it was really her.

"Duh, who else" she replied, "wait a minute…"

She stepped off his back so he could come up and got closer to him, making Diego a bit nervous.

"W-what?"

"Were you crying?"

"What? No, it's the sand, it's hurting my eyes." The saber quickly wiped his paw across his face.

Shira drew a big smile, "No it's not. You were crying!"

"No, I wasn't crying!"

"Oh yes, you were!"

"I told you, it was the sand."

"Thought you'd never see me again, did you!" Shira enjoyed the fact that Diego had betrayed his feelings for her.

"Actually, I did yea…"

"Ah don't worry softy, I didn't plan on leaving you."

This time it was up to Diego to draw a grin, because the sabress had now unintentionally given her own feelings away as well.

"Yet! Not leaving you yet." She said hasty, noticing what she had said.

"Right" Diego smiled at her desperate attempt to cover up her emotions, "just don't do that to me again Shira."

"Hmm, I'll try to remember it" she responded teasingly.

They were both looking at each other, both glad someone cared about him/her. Buck was watching them from a tree as they left.

'Such a perfect couple, Gutt was right she did choose him' he thought.

He jumped down and looked over the ocean. Though he was glad his friend's mate did not leave him, he still felt sad. Sad because Raz hád left, again without saying goodbye. He sat down in the sand.

"Well Buck old friend, looks like ya're on your own once more" he said.

"Hey mate, ya're not alone yet."

Buck turned around and saw Raz standing with her hand reached out to him.

"Raz? I thought you guys were gone?" he lifted himself by her hand.

"Nah mate, we're just 'round the corner. Shira wanted to see what Diego would do if she left him."

"Well she managed to do such, but why?"

"She was afraid that Diego wouldn't mind her absence. She was afraid, that ya might replace her."

"Hmm that explains her grumpy behavior towards me. Perhaps it is best if I let them be. I don't wanna spoil my mate's relationship."

"So where will ya go?" Raz said, with an undertone in which Buck could clearly distinguish an entirely different question.

"I'd be happy to join your cruise" he responded.

"Well come on then, we don't have all day!" Raz said overexcited.

"First I gotta say goodbye to Diego. Meet me further up the coast."

"Alright mate!" and she hopped away in a cheerful mood.

Sprinting along the coastline, Buck found the sabers pretty fast. They were sitting and watching the sun go down on the edge of the cliff.

"I'm sorry for my interruption. But I've come to thank ya all for the hospitality. "

"What? Leaving already?" Diego asked.

"Ya, I had a great time here,.

He turned to Shira. "Miss, I'm sorry to 've been such a burden".

"You don't have to leave, cause of me" Shira asked.

"That's not it, I just need some more excitement. Not that you guys are dull or anythin'."

Diego and Shira laughed.

"Well, I'm not good at conclusive speeches and besides, here's my lift!

Buck made a backward summersault and fell down.

"Buck?!"

They peeked over the ridge, but the weasel had landed safely on the ship that was sailing by and together with the crew he waved the sabers goodbye.

"Until next time, Diego!" he shouted.

"Till next time!" he yelled back.

As the ship drifted farther away, Shira placed her paw on Diego's and they watched their friends leave.

.

"I am really gonna miss Shira" Silas said.

"Yea, me too" Raz and Buck agreed.

"We all are, mateys, but she's better off with him. Now, to your stations!" Gutt shouted not wanting to sound sentimental.

Gutt thought about his last conversation with her.

…"_but Gutt, I want to come with you."_

"_I know Shira, but it's best for you to stay here."_

"_Why don't you want me with your crew?"_

"_That's not why I'm refusing. I just know that we cannot give you the love that Diego can give you. You two have a strong bond, I can see that, and I don't want to sever it."_

_He rubbed his hand stroked her head. She felt indeed connected with the saber._

"_Besides, I think you 've become a little too soft to be a pirate" he teased._

_She tried to hit him and they both laughed. _

"_Thanks Gutt, for everything." …_

"Where to, mon capitan?" Silas asked, waking Gutt from his flashback.

"To what is left of the continent."

"Why are we going there?"

"Because we are still missing some crewmembers…"

"You want to find the others, capt'n?" Raz demanded.

"That's right. We're setting sail for friendship, lads!"

"_Aaarh!" _

The end.

_**This is the end of this storyline. I'm leaving the end open so I can continue Gutt's story sometime in the future. I hope you liked it! (To be continued, whenever ^^)**_


End file.
